It never ends Return to lyoko
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: Sequel to Friends from the past return. Fifteen years after the gang defeated XANA, a new problem over takes the virtual world of Lyoko. Alongside the next generation of Lyoko warriors a new fight begins this time its an all or nothing battle.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1. Prologue.

Its been fifteen years since the gang destroyed XANA they've been to college and they've finally gotten their jobs and settled down. Ulrich and Yumi are married and have two kids; Terry their son and Toshika their daughter. Odd and Aelita were married a few months after they left college. They have a son his name is Randy.  
Jeremy and Karen have gotten together they have no kids. Brandon and Ashley moved to China after college and were married there in Ashley's home town of Beijing. They have two kids a daughter her name is Jennifer and a son Zaoh-Peng.

Yumi is a real estate manager, Ulrich is coach and trainer of the Kadic academy soccer team.  
Aelita is a manager at a computer software company, Odd is a assistant coach of the Kadic soccer team. He was unemployed until Ulrich gave him the job.  
Jeremy is a computer programmer. Karen is a Chemistry and Chinese language teacher at Kadic academy. Ashley runs a Tae Kwon Do dojo, and Brandon is a member of a Special forces unit of the local police department. Brandon had entered the academy and passed with top scores of the entire class of rookies. Ashley and Brandon after four years in China moved back to France.

Terry is eight years old. Green eyes, brown hair, just like his father Ulrich. Toshika eight years of age looked more like Yumi except for her hair color her hair had more of a brown shade. Randy seven years old looks a lot like his father with his facial features he didn't have the hair style his hair was more of a crew cut style He did however inherit his fathers sense of humor and his mothers smarts. Jennifer eight years of age looked just like her mother Ashley; black hair blue eyes she was the mirror image of her mother. Zaoh-Peng seven years old looked more like Brandon. Blue eyes, black hair, near-sighted. They both inherited Brandon's reflexes, but they have Ashley's balance when it comes to fighting balance is the key to a perfect fighter, but Ashley merely taught them to use their skills only if absolutely necessary.

The gang hasn't seen much of each other in the past years. The only ones who see each other almost everyday is Odd and Ulrich. During college Aelita and Jeremy had a fight and haven't talked much of each other since. Ashley still stays in contact with her little sister Karen. Yumi doesn't talk to the others much she's always busy. However Ashley and Brandon have decided to return to France. When they did Ashley lost her cell so she couldn't tell Karen. Brandon decided to go to the police academy when they returned to France. Brandon was the best rookie in the academy the first rookie in twenty years to be sent to one of the special forces units. Brandon was sent to the elite strike team unit. When they entered their new home for the first time they saw renovating was definitely needed. Brandon decided to renovate the house.  
Ashley went to get another phone. The kids were running around outside in the back yard while Brandon was planning the renovations.

The gang is about to have an unexpected reunion. Starting with Brandon and Aelita.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2. Reunion.

Della-Robbia address. Aelita was watching the news before she left for work. 7:00 a.m. Odd had already left. Randy was getting ready for school. "Another body was found just outside the town limits early this morning. Local investigators believe it to be the work of the same suspect linked with the series of kidnappings in the past few weeks. Police have issued a warning to all people in the area do not travel alone and keep a phone with you in case you see anything" The anchorman said. "Mom I'm leaving now" Randy called to his mother. "Okay be careful" Aelita called to her son. As Randy left Aelita got up and turned off the television and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work. As she left she began thinking of the old days when her and the rest of the Lyoko gang battled XANA.

Across town at the Police Department Brandon left for his patrol runs when he arrived at the station ready to begin his 1st day he as a member of the Special Forces he was already givin a partner to work with. "How are you? I'm mike" The rookie said. "Agent Brandon Special Forces Alpha Team" Brandon said extending his hand to shake Mike's. "Brandon get ready you're taking the rookie here out for his first patrol" The Chief told him. "Sir" Brandon said firmly. "Well shall we?" Brandon said turning to his car. "You know my entire family were police officers" Mike said.  
"I took the test 4 times in total and I finally passed" He continued. "Okay" Brandon said starting the engine. As they drove out of the station's parking lot and into the street they were heading towards the same place Aelita was going.

Aelita was walking towards her office building when someone jumped her from behind knocking her to the floor. A man was attacking her mercilessly. A lady in the house over looking the alley where Aelita was being attacked called the cops. "All units in the area of 7th and Montgomery we have received a call from a woman claiming that someone is being attacked in front of her house" A voice came from the radio. "This is car 16 we'll look into it" Brandon said to the radio and then turning the car to head for the scene of the attack. "Can I turn on the siren?" Mike asked eagerly. "Huh? Oh yeah knock yourself out" Brandon said. As the siren sounded the attacker had stabbed Aelita in her arm. He was about to kill her when the patrol car screeched to a stop right in front of him. The doors flew open and Brandon and his partner jumped out their guns aimed at the assailant. "Get on the ground right now" Brandon yelled his gun pointed directly at the man's face. The assailant dropped his blade and got to his knees. "Mike cuff him I'll check the victim" Brandon said walking over to Aelita. Aelita was holding her arm which was in a lot of pain. "Aelita?" Brandon said seeing her face. "Brandon?" Aelita said looking up at Brandon. Mike screamed in pain as Brandon turned the assailant had stabbed Mike in the side and ran off.

"Wait here" Brandon said to Aelita running after the assailant. "Get back here" Brandon yelled chasing the killer down the street. The killer stopped and turned and fired Mike's gun. Brandon jumped to the side right before the trigger was pulled; Brandon then tackled the assailant. Quickly raising his hand up Brandon slammed the but of his handgun into the man's neck knocking him out, after cuffed the assailant and carrying him back to where he left Mike and Aelita. Another patrol car was already there and an two ambulances. Odd drove up and ran over to Aelita.

"Aelita are you okay?" Odd said worrying like crazy. "She'll be fine you idiot" A voice behind him said. When Odd turned he saw Brandon leaning against the side of his patrol car. "What? I thought you were in China" Odd said. "Well that's what you get for thinking isn't it?" Brandon said. "You take care Aelita now all right" Brandon said getting back in his car and driving the attacker to the station. When Brandon got to the station he pulled the man out of the patrol car and walked him inside. "You're lucky your fate isn't in my hands" Brandon said to the killer. "Why?" He asked. "I am a very good friend of the lady you just tried to kill if it was up to me you'd be dead already" Brandon said. Brandon pushed the assailant into a holding cell and walked off. As Brandon got back into his car to finish his rounds his phone began to ring. "Yeah" Brandon said answering his phone. "Brandon is Aelita okay?" Ashley asked. "How'd you... "I saw the news report" Ashley said. "She'll be fine her arm is pretty messed up though" Brandon said. "How about we invite them over for dinner? Its been forever since we've seen them" Ashley asked. "Sounds good to me" Brandon said. As they hung up Brandon began thinking about what they were going to do or say they haven't seen the others in fiteen years.

At Kadic academy Ulrich was training the soccer team to prepare them for their game that was scheduled in 3 days. Ulrich's phone began to ring. "Hello" Ulrich said picking up the phone. "Ulrich how are you?" Brandon said. "Who is this?" Ulrich said. "Its Brandon" Brandon said. "Hey whats up?" Ulrich asked. "Not much just calling to see if you and Yumi would like to join Ashley and me for dinner at our place" Brandon said. "Sure" Ulrich said "I'll check with Yumi". Brandon hung up and dialed another number. Jeremy's phone began to ring he was half asleep. "Hello" He yawned. "You are under arrest" Brandon yelled. "What what I do?" Jeremy yelled. "You haven't called in such a long time" Brandon said. "Who is this" Jeremy asked. "Take a guess braincell" Brandon said. "How did you get my new number?" Jeremy asked. "I'm a cop I can do a lot of things" Brandon said evilly. "Anyway I called to see if you and Karen would like to join me and Ashley for dinner at our place" Brandon said. "Okay" Jeremy said. "Good I already asked Karen, so you have to anyway" Brandon said before hanging up to finish his patrol rounds.

Brandon drove off into the city it was just the way it was when he left. "I've missed this place" Brandon said to himself. In the hospital Odd was sitting next to Aelita waiting for her to wake up. She had fallen asleep after she was placed in the ambulance. Odd's phone rang and he answered in a gloomy voice. "Dad how's mom is she okay" Randy asked. "She's okay champ she's just sleeping right now" Odd said. "As Odd finished talking with Randy and turned his phone off Aelita woke. Her head was in pain and the room was spinning around her. "Aelita how do you feel?" Odd asked her. "Not sure" She said holding her head. "Can I get you anything Aelita?" A voice asked from the door. When Odd and Aelita turned to he door Brandon was standing there. "Why are you here?" Odd asked. "What I can't come to see her?" Brandon said. "Thanks for helping me" Aelita said laying down. "Its my job" Brandon said. "Besides you're a little sister to me" He continued. "Anyway Ashley wanted to know if you would be interested in joining us for dinner" Brandon said. "What do you think Aelita?" Odd asked her. "I don't mind" Aelita said. "Good everything is set we'll see you then 7:30 my place" Brandon said turning then stopping at the door. "That guy got the death penalty for 17 previous murder accounts and the attack on Aelita this morning" Brandon said walking out the door. "Good" "Nothing could be better" Odd said. "Odd could you get me some water" Aelita asked. "Sure" Odd said getting up and walking out of the room.

Brandon was outside the hospital looking at Aelita's window. "Well this has been an interesting day" Brandon said to himself. Brandon entered his car and drove off. Back in Aelita's room Odd returned with a pot of water and poured a cup for Aelita and handed it to her. Aelita took the cup from Odd and drank the water. Her head began to feel better. As Odd and Aelita left the hospital Odd's phone began to ring. "Hello" Odd said answering his phone. "Odd how's Aelita?" Yumi asked. "She's okay now, but her head is still bruised a bit" Odd said. "Can I talk to her?" Yumi asked. "Sure" Odd said handing the phone to Aelita. "Hello" Aelita said holding the phone to her ear. "Aelita how do you feel?" Yumi asked her. "Fine my head just hurts a bit, but I'll live" She said. "Good so have you heard that Brandon and Ashley are back in town?" Yumi asked her. "Brandon was the one who saved me" Aelita told her. "Really he didn't tell Ulrich that" Yumi said. "He already talked to Ulrich?" Aelita asked. "Yeah he's talked to everyone actually" Yumi told her. "Even Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "Yeah" Yumi said in a low voice. "You don't still have a vendetta against him do you?" Yumi asked her. "Not really" Aelita responded smiling. "Good" Yumi said. "Why is that good?" Aelita asked her. "I have a feeling we'll all be seeing each other real soon" Yumi said. "I have to go now say hi to Randy for me" Yumi said hanging up.

Aelita handed the phone back to Odd just as the doctor came in to give the go ahead for Aelita to leave teh hospital. Odd drove her home and helped her in the house. "Mom are you okay?" Randy said running up to his mom. "I'm fine" She said sitting on the couch. Its 7:00 right now I'm going to get ready Odd said going upstairs to get dressed. "Randy get some different clothes on we're going to a friends place for dinner" Odd yelled from upstairs. Randy didn't want to leave his mom, but he didn't want to be in the same clothes he wore to school either. Randy ran upstairs and changed into some casual clothing. When him and his father came down they were wearing the same purple clothes. Aelita walked upstairs to get ready. When she came down she was wearing a pink shirt with pink pants and her hair back in a poytail. "Lets go" She said smiling to Odd and Randy. As they left and drove to Brandon's place they saw Ulrich and Yumi and their two kids walking down the street. "Hey" Odd yelled. They looked at Odd and waved back at him. "What are you guys doing out here?" Odd asked. "We're heading to Brandon's for dinner" Yumi yelled.  
"Hop in thats where we're headed" Odd yelled pulling over to let them in. When Ulrich, Yumi, Terry and Toshika entered the car Odd began to drive again. "Hi Randy" Toshika said smiling. "Hey" Randy said lookng at Toshika blushing a bit. He may have inherited his father's sense of humor, but not his nak for talking to girls. When they arrived at Brandon's house Jennifer and Zaoh were sparing with each other in the front yard. "Hey you two" Odd said walking up to the gate. "Hi uncle Odd" They both said running up to him. Ashley drove up to the driveway and got out of her car.

"Hey Ashley" Ulrich said. "So you all made it good" Ashley said looking at her friends back together. As Ashley opened the door a voice from behind Odd said "You're all under arrest" When they turned no one was there. "Did you hear something?" Odd asked. "Yeah" Ulrich said looking around. Brandon jumped Odd from behind and held him in a headlock. "Jen, Zaoh this is called a crab headlock" Brandon said tightening his grip. "Let me go" Odd said trying to get out of the headlock he was in. "Say uncle little boy" Brandon said smiling evilly. "Come on I can't breath" Odd said. "Can't breath can't talk now say it" Brandon said tightening his grip again. "Uncle" Odd said in a low voice. "Good boy" Brandon said releasing Odd. "That was fun" Brandon said to Odd walking up to Ashley and giving her a quick kiss then heading inside. "Are you trying to kill me?" Odd said gasping for breath. "Maybe" Brandon said with a blank expression.

Brandon turned on the stereo and played some rock music he then went up stairs to change out of his uniform and into something that wasn't so hot. When Brandon came back down the doorbell had rang and Brandon hid behind the door. "Come in" He said. When the door opened Brandon slammed his hand on it knocking it back, but someone had stopped it. It was Karen she had stopped the door from hitting her and Jeremy in the face. "Still got your reflexes I see" Brandon said coming out from behind the door. "Still failing to surprise me I see" Karen said. "Now Karen we've been over this, if I wanted to I could get you" Brandon said walking into the kitchen. Brandon grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and unscrewed the cap and poured it into a glass. He then filled the bottle back up with more water and placed it back in the fridge. "Well now how are you all?" Ashley asked. "Fine" Everyone said. Aelita looked at Jeremy and he returned the glance. They all sat down at the table and Ashley and Brandon went into the kitchen. They returned with plates of Chinese food. "Enjoy" Brandon said placing the plates he had in front of Yumi and Ulrich.

"Have you ever eaten Chinese before?" Ashley asked them. "Once" Ulrich said. Karen ate almost nothing but Chinese before she moved to Kadic back when they were in school. Yumi always ate Japanese and Aelita and Jeremy never did eat Chinese before (Odd he'll eat anything we all know that). As Brandon returned he asked if they wanted anything to drink. "I'll have some tea" Ashley said. "I saw that coming" Brandon said revealing a cup of tea from behind his back. "I knew that was coming" Ashley said taking the cup from Brandon. When the others told Brandon what they wanted to drink Brandon walked back into the kitchen and returned with the drinks. After that Brandon walked over to his stereo and turned it off. They all began to eat. After everyone was done Brandon and Zaoh took the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them. While Ashley showed everyone to the living room where they all sat down and began to talk. "Hey kids why don't you go upstairs and play or something" Brandon said when he entered the living room. The kids all went upstairs and played while their parents talked. "So how has everything been in the past years?" Brandon asked them sitting down next to Ashley.

"Nothing special" Ulrich said. "I've developed a new computer system thats already become the best one out there" Jeremy said. "My company uses that system" Aelita said. "Sales have been rather slow over the past few months" Yumi said. "My classes are getting better eveyday" Karen said smiling. "Well good to see you've all been busy" Brandon said taking a sip of his water. "What about you? What have you two been up to?" Ulrich asked Brandon. "Well I'm a member of the Special Forces Alpha Team" Brandon said sliding his badge across the table. "I opened a dojo a few blocks from Kadic" Ashley said. They all continued to talk about the past six years for the next two hours until they noticed it was 10:57. "Well we have to get going now I'm going to need some sleep for the training routines tomarrow" Ulrich said getting up. As he got up Yumi called to Terry and Toshika telling them to get ready. As they left Odd and Aelita also decided to leave. Karen and Jeremy stayed for another twenty minutes before leaving. After they all left Brandon turned the stereo back on and headed upstairs. When Ashley got back from the shower she layed on the bed and began to think about how much everyone has changed since they left college years ago. Brandon entered the room and turned on the stereo in that room he kept the volume low so that it wouldn't disturb Ashley. He leaned over and kissed her before he turned off the lights. When he turned off the lights. Zaoh was in his room playing Ghost Recon on his PlayStation. Jennifer was talking to one of her friends on her phone. They finally went to bed at 12:24. Ashley fell asleep at 2:30. She was thinking about what she was going to do tomorrow.


	3. Return to Lyoko

Chapter 3. Return to Lyoko. 

Yumi had gone to work early she was sitting at her desk thinking about the previous night seeing all of her friends in the same room again after six years. Yumi was handed some paper work by her boss and she began to fill it out. At kadic odd and ulrich were teaching the soccer team some moves they used when they were kids. The principal's office. "Mrs dunbar the new students are here" The secretary said knocking on the door. "Send them in" A voice came.  
"Does that voice sound famliar to you brandon?" Ashley asked. "So thats what she's been doing after college" Brandon said. Ashley and brandon walked their kids into the principal's office and sat down. "Hello elizabeth" Brandon said standing in front of her" The principal looked up, It was sissi she had taken the same job as her father. "Hey brandon" Sissi yelled jumping out of her seat and giving her cousin a quick hug. "Hi ashley" She said looking at ashley. "So its ture then" Sissi said. "What?" Brandon asked. "You two got togetther" Sissi said. "You'd have to be blind to not see it coming" Brandon said laughing. "So these are the new students" Sissi said looking at zaoh and jennifer. "Yeah say hello to you niece and nephew" Brandon said smiling. "Hi you two do you know who I am?" sissi asked them. "The woman who's going to have us tortured for the rest of this year" Zoah said. "I see he's got your sense of humor brandon" Sissi said looking at jennifer. "Your our aunt right?" Jennifer asked. "And I see she's quick with thinking like both of you" Sissi said standing up.  
"Yeah, but she's got ashley's looks beautiful as hell" Brandon said smiling. "Your last name is dunbar?" Ashley asked. "Does that mean... "I married william?  
Yeah" Sissi said. "Now how did I see that coming?" Brandon asked himself. "You knew it would happen?" Sissi asked. "Kind of" Brandon said.

"Well I'll take them to their class when the bell rings" Sissi said returning to her desk. "Very well" Brandon said walking out of the office with ashley and the kids. They told the kids to wait in the office and they walked out to the grounds. "Hey why don't we look around for a while since we don't have anywhere to be for the next few hours' brandon said. "Sure" Ashley said. They both began to walk around the campus memories coming to them everywhere they looked. "That's where that crab attacked that one time" Brandon said poiting at the wall. "Yeah and that's where you passed out that day of your gym exam" Ashley said nodding her head to the right. "That's the place I set off that bomb when the invasion was going on" Brandon said staring at the wall to their left. The bell had rung and brandon and ashley decided to leave. As they were walking past the gym ulrich and odd walked into them. "Hey whats the big idea" Odd said. "The only thing big around here is your stomach its like a bottomless hole" Ashley said smiling. When odd looked he saw brandon and ashley. "what are you two doing here?" ulrich asked just as odd opened his mouth. "We were just bringing the kids here for their first day" Ashley said. "They're going to school here?" Odd asked. "Oh yeah" Brandon said. They sat down at a table inside the gym and talked for a while. Odd made a joke about brandon and ulrich and ashley laughed while brandon glared at odd. "Sorry I couldn't help it" Odd laughed. "Yeah just like I can't help it" Brandon said. "Help what?" odd asked. Brandon smilied. "Help this" Brandon put his arm across odd's neck and his hand on his back and lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. "You just got hit by the Rock Bottom" Brandon said smiling triumphantly. "Brandon wasn't that a bit much?" Ashley asked. "No" Brandon said trying not to smile. "The bell rang and brandon and ashley said goodbye to odd and ulrich and left. As they walked back to the car brandon recieved a text message on his phone. As brandon checked it his eyes widened with shock.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked him. "Nothing you go ahead I forgot something" Brandon said running back to the school. As ashley got in the car she drove off she knew something was wrong she could tell by the look on brandon's face. Brandon ran into the woods and to the manhole cover that led to the sewers he made sure no one was around and decended into the sewers. He ran to the factory and climbed the ladder on the other side. When he got to the factory he checked the super computer's generator. It was turned back on. "How did this thing get turned on?" brandon said he looked around no one had been there since they destroyed XANA. "Hello brandon so good to see you again" A voice came from the computer. Brandon checked the computer a screen was there it had a message on it. "Forest region I'll be waiting" Brandon knew that it would be a bad move if he went alone, but he didn't want to worry the others by telling them the computer was still on. He went to the forest region on his own. When he arrived in lyoko he turned his pistols into hisw gattling gun and his rocket launcher. He had five spare clips with him, but he changed them into rockets in case his hunch was right. As he walked around he was being watched by someone. Brandon sensed something and turned around nothing was there. "Feeling nervous brandon?" The same voice from before said from behind him. Brandon turned and aimed his gattling gun right in the face of the one who was watching him. Brandon's eyes widened as he saw the one he thought was dead. Grimm.

"You" Brandon said in a horrified voice. "Yes me" Grimm said pulling out the same weapons brandon had. "I'm not alone either" Grimm said as crabs appeared behind brandon. "Is XANA still alive?" Brandon asked. "No, I absorb her after you shot her with your satelite I used the power of the computer to draw her back to lyoko and assimilated her I now have all of her abilities as well as my own I now control lyoko" Grimm said with an evil smile. "What do want with?" Brandon asked already knowing the answer. "I want you dead, but I want the others to know I'm back" Grimm said. "Go tell them I'm back or I'll let my monsters tell them" Grimm said to brandon firing the gattling gun devirtulizing brandon. The scanner opened and brandon fell out collapsed on the ground brandondidn't move. "Remember if you don't tell them I will have my monsters send the message" Grimm's voice said over the speaker. Brandon forced himself to his feet and called the others and told them to meet him at the factory.

The gang meet brandon at the factory and he told them what had happened. "Thats not possible I knocked Grimm into the degital void" Odd yelled. "I know, but he survived somehow" Brandon said calmly. "Brandon how can you be so calm?" Aelita asked. "I am calm on most things aelita you should know that by now" Brandon said maintaining his calm tone. "Well what are we going to do?" yumi asked. "We're going back to lyoko to finish this fight for good" Brandon said standing up. "I thought you didn't like to out number an opponent" Ashley said looking at brandon. "I don't, but we have to Grimm is a lot stronger than any alone we have to out number him to beat him" Brandon said. "Everyone ready for another trip to lyoko?" Brandon asked. "Lets get it over with" Odd said in a gloomy voice. "You used to love going to lyoko odd what happened?" Brandon asked. "I thought it was finished now we have to go back" Odd said. "This time we'll finishit" Ulrich said walking to the elevator. They all took the elevator and entered the scanners virtualized again to lyoko.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short some will be short. I'm trying to build a suspense level with shorter chapters.I think shorter chapters will build up suspense let me knowin the reviewsif the suspenseworks. (LONG LIVE CODE LYOKO).**


	4. Secret discovered

Chapter 4. Secretdiscovered. 

As the gang arrived on lyoko they revealed their weapons ready for Grimm's attack. "Here we go again" Karen said holding her two swords. "This will be interesting" Brandon said smiling. "Jeremy wheres the tower?" Ulrich asked. "To the north" Jeremy yelled. "There's another in the east". "What?" Yumi said.  
"Two towers I'm going to like this" Brandon said. "Ashley you, odd and I will head for the one in the east and clear it of any hostile activity" "Yumi, ulrich, karen and aelita head to the north and take that tower then wait for odd and ashley to show up and escort aelita to the tower in the east" Brandon said. "Is it a good idea to leave you alone?" Karen asked him. "If Grimm sends any monsters to the east tower while ashley and odd are going for aelita I can take them out so we won't face heavy resistance" Brandon said. "Okay everyone you have you're assignments now go" Jeremy said. As the group split up they headed for the two towers. In the east a tarantula was keeping watch from behind a tree and 5 crabs were gaurding the tower. "How are we going to get past that without being noticed?" Odd asked. "Screw not being noticed" Brandon said revealing his gattling gun and stepping out into the open and firing. "Come on you overgrown sea food" Brandon yelled firing his rocket launcher at the tree behind him destroying the hidden tarantula while still firing at the crabs with his other weapon. After the last of the crabs had fallen odd and ashley walked up to brandon. "Was that really neccessary?" Ashley asked him. "Yes it was" Brandon said trying to keep an innocent smile. "Well we have the area on lockdown now all we have to do is wait" Odd said. "I'll keep lookout" Brandon said riding odd's board to the top of the tower and turning his rocket launcher to a sniper rifle.

At the other side of the sector aelita had deactivated the tower and was waiting for ashley and odd. Jeremy had told odd and ashley that aelita was waiting. When they left brandon stayed on atop the tower scanning the area with his rifle. Odd and ashley made it halfway to aelita before running into monsters. As they prepared for battle a beam of light fell from the sky vaporizing odd and ashley along with the monsters. "What? I didn't authorize the satelite to fire its laser" Jeremy said. He tried to contact the others, but Grimm was interferring with the computer. "This is taking to long aelita yumi lets go" Ulrich said. The three of them left and headed for the tower in the east. Brandon abadonned his post at the tower and ran towards aelita and the others. "I can't believe Grimm got control of the satelite" Brandon said to himself running towards aelita. When they met the satelite fired again. Brandon grabbed aelita's arm and pulled her out of the way of the laser. "Come on" Brandon yelled as he grabbed aelita and ran for the tower.

Back at kadic. "I can't get a hold of my mom on her phone" Toshika said worried that something might have happened. "I know of a way to find them" Zaoh said smiling. Zoah got his laptop from his bag and asked toshika to borrow her cell. Toshika handed her phone to zaoh and he plugged it up to his computer. He began to type on his computer hacking into a government GPS system. "How can you find someone with a computer and a cell phone?" Terry asked.  
"Found her" Zaoh said handing toshika back her phone. "She's at the old factory a few blocks from here" Zaoh said. "What about mom and dad?" Jennifer asked him. "They're at the same place" Zaoh said. "Why would they be there?" Randy asked. I don't know, but you're parents are there too" Zaoh said. "How would you know?" Randy asked turning around and seeing zaoh with his phone. "Hey" Randy yelled. "What I was going to give it back" Zaoh said. He handed randy his phone back and got up. "Well I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to find out why they're over there" Zaoh said walking off the campus. The others followed him.

On lyoko brandon, aelita, yumi and ulrich were trying to avoid the satelite's laser while simultaniously trying to get to the tower. "This is annoying, hey jeremy there is a fail safe control to the satelite activate it" Brandon yelled. Jeremy activated the fail safe and the satelite was shut down.  
As they turned to make their way back to the tower Grimm attacked them. "I guess I'll have to deal with you personally" He said grinning. "Yumi you and ulrich take aelita to the tower I'll deal with him" Brandon said stepping in front of aelita. As Grimm and brandon pulled out a gattling gun and a rocket launcher yumi, aelita and ulrich ran for the tower. "You really think you can take me alone?" Grimm asked brandon. "I can hold my own" Brandon said checking the ammo in his gattling gun. "How much do you have left?" Grimm asked. "three thousand and seven rounds and one rocket left" Brandon said looking up. "Looks like I have the upper hand then" Grimm said. "We'll just see about that" Brandon said. Brandon ran at grimm trying to get in close to his target. Grimm sidestepped brandon and fired arocket at him. "Oh shit" Brandon said dropping to the ground to avoid the rocket. Grimm aimed his gattling gun at brandon's head. "Nice knowing you and don't worry I'll take special care of aelita" Grimm said grinning. "Triangulate" Ulrich shouted showing up and triangulating himself around Grimm. "Brandon go now" Ulrich yelled. "Brandon ran and turned his rocket launcher into a sniper rifle and aimed it at Grimm. "Nice knowing you Grimm" Brandon said pulling the trigger and scoring a direct hit to Grimm's head. "This isn't over you got lucky" Grimm yelled he ran off. "Brandon you okay?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah thanks" Brandon said.

As brandon and ulrich headed for yumi and aelita Grimm was sending more monsters after them. Brandon turned and fired his rocket launcher at the swarm of monsters closing in on him and ulrich. The monsters were destroyed and ulrich and brandon continued for the tower. Brandon's rocket launcher turned back into a pistol and he slipped it into its holster on his belt. "We have to hurry" "The satelite can't fire, but Grimm can" Ulrich said. "Lets go" Brandon said. They began to run for the tower once more. The kids got to the factory and looked around. "This place is cool" Zaoh said looking around. "Hey this door is locked" Randy said trying to open a door at the back. "Here let me" Zaoh said bending down with his hands on his knees. As randy moved to the side zaoh ran at the door and ramed it with his shoulder. "Nice spear zaoh" Jennifer said helping her brother to his feet. "Thanks dad showed it to me" He said when he got back on his feet. "Why was that door locked?" Randy asked. "I think I know why" Zaoh and jennifer said looking at the walls of the room they were in. When the others looked they saw guns all over the walls clips and ammo belts covering a desk in the center of the room. "Why would someone keep all this in a place like this?" terry said amazed at the weaponry he saw. "Why would our parents be in a place like this?" Toshika asked. "I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" Zoah said walking out of the armory and into the main room. When he saw the elevator he walked up to it and summoned it. As the elevator doors opened zoah and the others had a feeling that their life was about to change. They descended in the elevator and entered the computer room. When they got out of the elevator a voice from the other side of the room said. "What are you doing here?" The kids looked over at the computer and saw odd, ashley, karen and jeremy staring at them. "Why are you here?" Zoah asked them. "Jeremy how about getting the return trip ready" Ulrich yelled from the other side. "How did you get here?" Ashley asked the kids. "We walked" Jennifer said to her mother. "Thats not important now" Jeremy said. "Why whats wrong?" Odd asked. "Theres a entire army of monsters hidden around the tower yumi and aelita can't see them and theres too many for them to take on alone" Jeremy said.

"What are we going to do?" Karen said. "I don't know" Jeremy said. "Hey jeremy start up the blitz program" Brandon said. "Okay its ready" Jeremy told him. "Good" Brandon said. "Yumi take out ulrich aelita you take me out" Brandon said to the girls. "Alright yumi said using her balde fans to devirtualize ulrich. Brandon handed his pistol to aelita and she devirtualized him with it. Yumi and aelita gained the powers of the blitz program and continued with their mission. Yumi attacked the monsters while aelita went for the tower. Brandon and ulrich took the elevator back to the computer room to wait with the others. "Hi dad" Zoah said as the doors of the elevator opened. "What are you doing here?" Brandon asked his son while ulrich stared at the kids shocked that they were there. "We came to look for you guys none of you answered your phones" Terry said. "You hacked another satelite didn't you zoah?" Brandon asked looking at zoah. "Yeah" Zoah said smiling. "Well this is a bit wierd, but then again I can't say I'm suprised that they came here" Brandon said looking at ashley and the others. "It was only a matter of time before they decided to come here anyway" Brandon said walking up to the computer. "Tower deactivated" Aelita said from lyoko. "Well time to go back a few hours" Brandon said. "We can't" Jeremy told him. "Why?" Ulrich asked him. "Grimm disabled the return trip" Jeremy said turning to ulrich. "Okay no problem there" Brandon said. "Well are any of you going to tell us what is going on here?" Toshika asked. "We'll explain when yumi and aelita get back" Brandon said sitting against the wall. When yumi and aelita returned to the computer room they were shocked to see the kids there. "Alright whats going on here mom?" Zoah asked ashley.


	5. Memories and nightmares

Chapter 5. Memories and nightmares. 

Ashley and the rest of the lyoko gang took the kids back to yumi and ulrich's house and explained to them about lyoko and their adventures ten years ago. "I never knew that you used to save the world" Randy said to his father. "That was ten years ago now it must be done again" Brandon said staring at the floor. "How are you going to do it this time?" Zoah asked him. "I do have one idea, but i highly doubt it will work" Brandon said still looking at the floor.  
"Well you can't just let this Grimm guy destroy the world" Terry said standing up. "Terry this is none of your concern" Yumi said looking over at her son. "Sorry mom I just... its just hard for me all this in just 3 minutes its too much I'm going to bed" Terry said then going upstairs to his room. "Well time to go" Brandon said getting up. As zoah, jennifer and ashley headed to the door brandon gave yumi a little warning about some computer hacker using real estate agencies as cover for his internet scemes. When brandon walked out the door he stopped and looked up at the sky and wondered what alexia would do if she were still alive. Brandon entered the car and drove his family home they entered the house and headed to bed.

As brandon layed in his bed he couldn't stop thinking about alexia for some reason he felt that he could talk to her. Two hours passed as ashley fell asleep brandon got out of bed and left the house. He walked towards the forest at the edge of town he walked to the outskirts of the town's border and headed to the west. He continued to walk until he arrived at alexia's grave. He sat down in front of it and began to think. Brandon was feeling tired and was about to fall asleep on the tree he was leaning against until he heard something moving in the bushes behind him. He remained still until the noise stopped he slowly turned around to see if his watcher was still there. When he turned something jumped on him and began to lick his face wildly. "Okay mya get off will ya" Brandon yelled. When the wolf he called mya got off him he got up and looked at his friend he hadn't seen in years. "So how are the others?" Brandon asked looking at the wolf. Mya whinned as she looked over at the grave of the wolves brandon had raised when 2 years before he met aelita. "I see" Brandon said staring over at the marked graves of the wolves that he treated like family. Brandon sat on the ground and mya layed next to him.

**Brandon's POV:** "You know I raised them from pups, I was walking through this forest and heard a gun shot sound" "I ran over to where the shot originated and saw a poacher standing over a dead wolf and three young wolves about 1 year old were standing next to their dead mother" "I didn't care what would happen if I tried to stop this guy from killing another beautiful creature so I ran up and stabbed him in his right shoulder with my knife I always carried that blade with me,  
He dropped his gun after I stabbed him he turned and tried to hit me I sidestepped him and gave him a chokeslam" After i layed that sucka on the ground I grabbed the pups and lifted thier dead mother onto my shoulders and carried them over to this place" "This is where I came to think it was originally built to be a lodge, but the project was cancelled" I took the pups inside and layed them on the old bed in the room and took the mother outside and buried her right there"in front of the house. After I called alexia and told her to meet me there at that very house" "When she arrived she helped me to look after the wolf cubs" "When they were old enough to fend for themselves we set them free, but we were like their mom and dad" Brandon smilied as the memories of the wolves he took care of continued to flash in his. "Those wolf pups always found someway to get into trouble, but I took care of them and welcomed them as members of the family" Brandon got up and walked over to the grave of the wolves he took care of and sat in front of them and closed his eyes. Brandon sent his prays to his friends that he raised and and as he rose to his feet someone appeared from the house in front of him.

"Who are you?" The strange man asked brandon. "I would ask you the same question, but if yiu must know I am the one who raised these wolves since they were pups" Brandon said looking down at the graves. "I see" The man said walking up to brandon. "I'm sorry, but I found them dead about three years ago,  
I brought them back here and buried them" The man said placing his hand on the center grave. "Thanks for giving them a proper burial" Brandon said. "I once had a dog she was half wolf and the other half was siberian husky" The man said to brandon as he backed up from the grave. "The grave at the front of the house is the mother of these three here" Brandon said looking at the grave to his left. "I know" The man said. "How do you know that?" Brandon said looking at the man. "I know because my daughter told me about this and she told me about you brandon" The man said turning to face brandon. "Alexia" Brandon said looking at the man. "Yes alexia was my daughter" The man said. "You are aware that is her grave over there right?" Brandon said pointing to alexia's grave.  
"No, but I always had a feeling that I was close to her" The man said. "I'm sorry that she died I couldn't stop it" Brandon said still staring at alexia's grave. "Its okay I don't blame you for what happened" The man said. "In fact she told me you were like a little brother to her" The man said smiling. A breeze came by and the man wrapped his arms around his body and turned to the old house. "Why don't you come in I could use some company" The man said to brandon. Brandon hesitated at first suspecting something then he walked over to the man that he barely remembered and entered the old house with him. Inside they sat down in a room and mya layed next to brandon. "I am glad that alexia had friends like you and the rest of your little gang" The man said to brandon.  
"I'm thankful that I knew her, if it wasn't for her I would be dead" Brandon said. "She told me about that some thug tried to rob you and she knocked him out" The man said smiling at brandon. "Yeah her and ashley trained me if it weren't for those two I wouldn't have been able to have such a good start in my training in other styles" Brandon said. "Your daughter was amazing Carl" Brandon said looking uop at the man. "I'm gld you remember my name" Carl said looking at brandon. "I know it was hard for you to find out your daughter was killed, but I took care of who did it" Brandon said looking back at the floor.  
"XANA" Carl said. "What?" Brandon jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and stared at carl. "I know of XANA, believe it or not, but I helped to create her" Carl said. "Then you know about hopper and aelita" Brandon said. "Yes Hopper was a good friend of mine we were roommates in college he was always working on something" Carl said smiling. "I always found him very confusing, but his wife and daughter were the only things to ever pull him away from his projects" Carl said. "Aelita was one of the most free minded young girl I had ever seen" He continued. "She wasn't afraid to ask a question she wasn't timid at all"

A song began to play from the living room and carl walked in to see what happened. "Three doors down here without you, alexia loved this song" Brandon said standing in front of an old computer. "She liked a lot of songs, but that one was her favorite" Carl said. Brandon and carl talked for a few more hours until five in the morning. "Nice seeing you again carl" Brandon said as he walked out the door mya at his side. "Same here come visit sometime" Carl said. "Sure thing" Brandon said closing the door and walking past the graves then turning and praying one last time to his friends that were like family to him. When brandon turned around he stopped and looked around he put his hand on his knife that he had with him and looked around. He heard someone coming up behind him and he spun around and was about to hit who was behind him. His kick was blocked and the one who blocked it grabbed brandon by the arm and twisted it behind his back. As brandon was released he turned to see who was there. It was ashley. "I knew I'd find you here" She said. "Hey dad"  
Jennifer and zoah said. Brandon turned to see his kids behind him. "Okay why are you all here?" Brandon asked ashley. "Looking for you" Ashley said. "Why"  
Brandon asked her. "Brandon I don't think its safe to walk around alone with Grimm still alive" Ashley said. "I can handle myself" Brandon said. "I know, but still I was worried" Ashley said. Mya walked up to ashley and sat in front of her and whinned for her to pet her. "Mya its been a while" Ashley said petting the wolf on the head. "The others are dead" Brandon said. "I figured they would be by the time we got back" Ashley said. "So why did you come here?" Ashley asked him. "I needed to speak with alexia" Brandon said. "You still try to talk to her and hope that she will send you a sign for an answer" Ashley said. "She always had good advice for tough situations" Brandon said looking at her grave. "I know" Ashley said to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm freezing can we go now?" Jennifer said shiverring. "Yeah lets go" Brandon said turning and walking with ashley and their kids back to the car that was behind the trees. "Come on mya" Brandon yelled as he opened the back door. Mya jumped in the car and layed in the back seat zoah and jennifer sitting on both sides of her.

As they got home they went upstairs the kids got ready for school as brandon pulled out a picture of him, alexia, ashley, karen and carlos from a long time ago. "I'm sorry that you can't stop thinking about her brandon, but you have to let it go if you keep thinking about it you'll never be able to turely forgive yourself for what happened" Ashley said sitting next to him. I know its just that..." Brandon broke into tears as the memory of him killing alexia flashed through his mind. "Brandon its in the past it wasn't your fault XANA is the one who did it not you" Ashley said trying to calm brandon. "XANA"  
may have killed her, but she used me to do it my hands are stained with her blood not XANA's" Brandon said tears flooding his eyes. "Brandon you couldn't stop it XANA was to powerful" Ashley said holding brandon's hand trying to calm him from his stressed state. Brandon calmed, but his eyes were still tearing as he tried to force the memory of alexia's death out of his head. "Bye mom, bye dad" Jennifer and zoah yelled from downstairs as they left to head for school. "I have to go tend to my dojo remember, she is still with us" Ashley said getting up and leaving. Brandon sat on the bed for a while until his phone rang. Brandon answered his phone it was the chief of his squad. "Brandon we got a tip that the computer hacker will strike the ishiyama real estate building, you've been choosen to work security there for a few days" The chief said. "Understood cheif" Brandon said hanging up the phone. Brandon walked over to the nightstand and placed the picture he was holding back on its stand and left for the station. Brandon arrived at the station and went to the locker room to change into his uniform. After brandon was in uniform he grabbed his tazer and the rest of his equipment and walked to his car and drove to yumi's real estate company.


	6. Trouble with the mafia

Chapter 6. Trouble With the Mafia. 

Brandon pulled up to the parking area and got out of his car and headed inside. When he entered the building he looked around before heading to the service desk. The lobby was empty no one was there, but the doors were unlocked brandon decided to look around the parking lot to see if anyone was there. He exited the building and walked to the right. He saw yumi's car on the far side of the lot he decided to head to her office and tell her that he had been assigned as security. When he entered the building again he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to summon it. When the elevator arrived and the doors opened a voice from behind him said his name. Brandon turned to see who was there. Yumi was standing a few feet from him wondering why he was there.  
"Brandon why are you here?" Yumi asked him. "I've been assigned as security the station got a tip that this will be the next target of the hacker I told you about yesterday" Brandon told her. "Okay" Yumi said walking up to the elevator. They both entered the elevator and it took them to the top floor. They exited the elevator and entered yumi's office. Yumi began to explain to brandon the different parts of the company and what they do in that section, she told him that the security room was down the hall eigth door on the left. Brandon left and went to the security room and began part of his shift as security. An hour had passed since brandon arrived two of the security guards had finished thier night shifts and left. Brandon decided to walk around and check everything. He left the room and headed to the elevator. As the doors opened he steped in and ulrich stepped out.

"How's life treating you"? Brandon asked him as ulrich passed him. "Fine" Ulrich responded as the doors shut. The elevator descended five floors and brandon decided to get off there. He began to walk around checking the phones making sure they weren't taped. He continued to check everything on the floor until his phone began to ring. He answered his phone and Grim's voice greeted him. "Hello brandon" Grimm said. "Grimm" Brandon said into the phone. "Yes" Grimm said in a cocky tone. "I'm busy what do you want?" Brandon told him. "I just wanted to know how you're doing and if you're aware of the inevitable fall of one of you're comrades" Grimm said. "Listen you freak if you touch a single one of them I will personally slaughter you" Brandon said beginning to get annoyed. "I shall see you soon" Grimm said hanging up. "What is he up to now?" Brandon asked himself. Brandon checked the last computer before returning to the top floor. As he entered the elevator someone was also in it. "Good day" He said to brandon. "how are you?" Brandon asked him. "Oh fine" He said holding something in his pocket. As the elevator doors shut and it began to ascend to the top floor the guy standing next to brandon turned and revealed a gun that was in his pocket and shot brandon in his stomach. Brandon fell to his knees and tried to get back to his feet, but was shot again in the side. Brandon fell to the floor bleeding. The guy who shoot him placed the gun back in his pocket and exited the elevator and hit the button to send the elevator to the basement of the building. As he entered yumi's office he pulled the gun back out of his pocket and placed a silencer on it so the gn shots made no sound.

Brandon rose to his feet and stoped the elevator and exited he then went to the stairs to his left and began to climb to the to floor. He took his radio from his belt and called in back-up from the station. He continued to climb the stairs trying to make it to yumi's office. In yumi's office the guy who shot brandon had shot ulrich and pointed the gun at yumi ordering her to give him the charts of the estates she her company had sold in the past month. Brandon had exited the stairwell and headed to yumi's office. He grabbed his knife and knocked the door down. As the guy who shot him turned brandon threw his knife at him stabbing him in the wrist. He dropped his gun and dropped to his knees holding his wrist which was bleeding heavily. Brandon ran at him and slammed his arm against his neck knocking him down. Brandon was on the ground bleeding from his side and his stomach he tried toget up, but he was in too much pain. Yumi checked to see if ulrich and brandon were okay. The cops entered the office and surrounded the attacker. Brandon managed to sit up, but he couldn't stand. Ulrich and brandon were taken to the hospital. Ulrich didn't have any serious injuries, but brandon wasn't as lucky. Brandon had gone into shock from blood poisining. The bullet that hit him was contaminated with some kind of virus that infected his blood. Brandon was taken to the emergency room for treatment.

The day after the shooting brandon awoke in a room he looked to his left and noticed a machine that was hooked to his wrist and was pumping a cold liquid into his veins. Brandon relized that that he was in the hospital, but couldn't remember why. He turned his head and saw ashley asleep her head lying on the bed brandon was laying on. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stared at her face as she slept. Ashley woke and raised her head seeing brandon awake she sat up and asked him how he was feeling. "I feel just fine as long as you're here" Brandon said. Ashley laughed knowing that brandon was trying to make it seem that he wasn't in any kind of pain. "What happened?" Brandon asked her. "You were shot" Ashley told him. "Damn is that all?" Brandon asked looking at her. "I thought it was something worse since I'm in a hospital" He continued. "You had blood poisining from a contaminated shell" Ashley told him. "Oh okay that explains it" Brandon said. Brandon tried to sit up, but he was in too much pain to move to much. Ashley tried to get brandon to stop trying to get up, but brandon was too stuburn to listen. Brandon finally managed to sit up just as odd and aelita walked in. "How do you feel?" Aelita asked brandon. "To be honest I feel like a kid again" Brandon said smiling. "I was always ending up hospitalized one way or another" He continued. "Always looking on the bright" Ashley said. The door opened and sissi and william walked in. "Hey what up cousin" Brandon said still smiling. "What have you gotten into this time?" Sissi asked him. "I didn't do anything I was attacked while I was patroling the building" Brandon said. "Well as long as you're okay" Sissi said sitting next to him. In ulrich's room yumi was sitting next to ulrich who was still sleeping. Yumi was wondering why the guy who had shot ulrich wanted charts of the estates her company had sold in the past month. Outside the hospital two cars pulled up to the parking lot and eight people in italian clothes stepped out and headed for the entrance.

As the strange men entered the hospital they went to the service desk and asked which room ulrich stern and brandon shepherd were in. After the lady at the desk told them they went to the two rooms which happen to be on the same floor. When the elevator opened and the strange people stepped out they split into two groups of four and headed for each of the rooms. The door to brandons room opened and the four men who walked in revealed guns and aimed at brandon.  
"Well it took you long enough" Brandon said. "You're responsible for kenny's arrest" One of them said. "What are you going to do shoot me?" Brandon said. The men held their guns at brandon ready to fire. "You know I could take you out if you want to kill me you're going to need to get closer the knifew on the table next to me I could take you out and my gun is on the chair next to me" Brandon said. One of the men moved closer to brandon falling for brandon's bluff brandon jumped from his sitting position and grabbed the guy by his neck and used his gun to kill the other three he then snapped the neck of the guy he had.  
"I'm going to check on ulrich and yumi" Brandon said. Brandon walked out of the room people were running around in a panic brandon forced his way to ulrich's room and kicked the door open and dispatched the four men in there. "I never did like the mafia" Brandon said walking over to yumi and ulrich. "You two okay?" He asked them. "Yeah" Yumi responded. "Who are those guys?" Ulrich asked. "I'm guessing its the mafia" Brandon said. "In any case I'm going to patrol the halls to clear anything hostile" Brandon said walking out of the room.

Brandon walked arund the hall to check for any other threats. 7 cops exited the elevator and headed towards brandon. "Took you long enough" Brandon said to the commanding officer. "Don't start" He said to brandon. "If I wanted to start something I would've done it" Brandon said. "Whats the situation?" The chief asked him. "Eight mafia members attacked me and stern, I dispatched them I had no other choice" Brandon said. "Set up a perimiter and keep watch over the hospital" The chief said to the other officers. Brandon took the cheif to yumi for questioning. "Misses stern I would like to ask you some questions" The chief said entering the room. "Hey yumi wouldn't know anything about why those guys were here so piss off alright" Ulrich said in an aggravated tone.  
Yumi, brandon and the cheif walked out into the hall and discussed what happened in the past few days. After about twenty minutes yumi reentered ulrich's room and sat down in a chair next to his bed. Brandon entered the room a few minutes later. "I have an idea on why they were after you meet me at the factory tomarrow" Brandon said then leaving.


	7. Two Plans One Result

Chapter 7. Two plans, one result. 

Ulrich and yumi descended the elevator to meet brandon in the computer room. It was 8:00 a.m. "Good morning" Brandon said from the computer not looking up. "I found something interesting in the police files at the station a few hours ago" He continued. "What?" Yumi asked him. "I found out that one of the houses you sold three weeks ago is where kent finel is now residing" Brandon said. "He is under witness protection, he is the only surviving witness to an assaination the mafia was part of" He continued. "So that thug wanted those charts so he could find this guy and kill him?" Yumi asked. "Seems that way to me" Brandon said. "In any case I also called you here for another reason" Brandon said turning around. "Grimm he is too powerful for us to take on alone we're going to need help if we are to defeat him" Brandon said. "What do you have in mind?" Ulrich asked him. "I was going to ask you if you had any ideas I can only come up with onee, but its too dangerous" Brandon told him. "We'll try to think of something" Yumi said. "Good now if you'll excuse me I must leave I'm off today so I'm going to try and renovate the house" Brandon said walking to the elevator. Yumi and ulrich followed him to the elevator and got on. After the doors shut yumi turned to brandon. "What was the idea you had on how to fight Grimm?" She asked him.

"I was thinking about asking jennifer and zoah if they wanted to help" He said. "Are you stupid?" Ulrich yelled. "No I'm crazy" Brandon said looking at ulrich. "Why would you want tro ask you're kids if they wanted to help?" Yumi asked him. "It was all I could come up with, besides they are the only ones I trust" He said to her. After they left the factory brandon began to wonder whether he had the right idea to ask his kids to aid him and the others in the fight against Grimm. As brandon entered his car and began to drive home on lyoko Grimm began his next assault. (Sector 5) "I will force him into chossing me or his friends and family I will enjoy watching him sqrim" Grimm said. "You will fail, he won't be that easy to defeat" A female voice said from behind him.  
"You underestimate me, I have a way of making him sqrim like the weak worm he is" Grimm said turning to face the one who spoke to him. "I wondered why you and him were so alike and I've finally figured it out" XANA said stepping out of the shadows. "Don't try to stop me or I will destroy you" Grimm said turning his back to XANA. "I couldn't even if I still had control of lyoko" XANA said glaring at Grimm. "I am stronger than you are even if you had power over this world" Grimm said taunting XANA. "He will defeat you" XANA cried as a guardian engulfed her. "He will try" Grimm said smiling at XANA as she began to shed tears of misery.

Brandon pulled into the parking lot of ashley's dojo and got out of his car. As he walked towards the entrance an image flashed in his head. He saw XANA and jeremy on the floor dead Grimm standing over them, blood covering the ground. Brandon shook off the image and entered the dojo. As brandon walked across the center of the dojo to head to the back something flew out from the shadows it was flying right for his head. Brandon sidestepped the object that was thrown at him and drew his knife from its holder that was clipped on his belt. He held his knife in his right hand with the blade pointing towards the floor. He looked around checking for anything that could trigger another trap. He saw something move in the shadows. He drew another blade from its holder and threw it in the direction the movement was in. Something in the rafters jumped down and grazed brandon's left arm as he tried to avoid the blade. Ashley stood up and looked at brandon holding a knife of her own. "Ready?" She asked him. "You know I hate getting into a dagger fight with you" Brandon said. Ashley charged at brandon a swung her left arm at him as a diversion to strike with her blade. Brandon avoided both attacks a retaliated.

They went back and forth for half an hour until brandon fel to his knees his body became paralyzed from the cut on his arm he got before the fight. "How did I fall for that one?" Brandon asked himself. "I guess this means I win" Ashley said throwing blade to the floor and walking towards brandon. Brandon smiled as he threw his blade at ashley as she avoided the knife brandon ran up and got behind her. When ashley turned brandon put his arm at her neck and his hand on her back lifted her up and fell forward slaming her back on the ground. Brandon dropped to his knees and layed horizontally across ashley and raised his hand and hit the ground and said one, he did this two more times and then rose to his feet and looked down at ashley. "That means I win" He said panting exaushted from the fight he went through. As ashley woke from her dazed state she sat up noticing brandon laying next to her he looked smiling. "I guess I lost" Ashley said. "Yeah I told you the rock bottom hurts, I know wrestling is fake, but it still hurts" He said still smiling. Ashley smiled as she walked into the back room and returned with a small bottle of light blue liquid. She poured some onto a rag and placed it on the cut on brandon's arm. She sat next to him and waited a few minutes before removing the rag from his arm. Brandon sat up and rubbed his arm. "Next time we spar try to avoid paralyzing me it does get annoying" He said to ashley.

They both talked to each other for about an hour before brandon left. Ashley gave him something before he got in his car. "Keep it close" She said handing him a locket insde was photo of him and the rest of the lyoko gang when they were in school, And another of jennifer, zoah, randy, toshika and terry.  
"Thanks" Brandon said placing it around his neck he gave ashley a quick kiss before he left. Ashley went back inside and headed for the back room. When she entered the room the lights were off she flipped the switch to turn them on, but nothing happened. She walked to a door at the other side of the room to check the fuse box. When she reached for the door knob she heard something moving behind her. She turned to see who was there. Nothing When she turned back she was face-to-face with Grimm. "So nice to see you outside of lyoko" He said smiling. "Don't make me kick your ass" Ashley said getting into a fighting stance. "This will be fun" Grimm said assuming a stance ashley has seen many times. "Suprised?" Grimm asked seeing the look on ashley's face. "Thats brandon's style" Ashley said. "Yes I thaught it to him" Grimm said. Ashley waited for Grimm to make the first move. As they stared each other down a kankrelot shot ashley in the back as she stumbled forward Grimm attacked her knocking her out.

Brandon got out of his car and headed for the door to his house, he stopped when his phone rang. "Hello" He said. "Ashley is trapped on lyoko she needs your help" A voice from the other end said. "XANA, what are you, I thought you were dead" Brandon said trying to get his words straight. "Grimm will kill me eventually, but he still needs me alive for now" XANA told him. "Ashley was attacked by Grimm after you left he is holding her on lyoko" XANA said.  
"I'm on my way" Brandon said hanging up. Brandon wasn't sure if it was a trap so he called the others and told them to meet him at the factory. The others got off the elevator and walked over to brandon who was trying to use the super computer to pinpoint ashley's location. "Where's mom?" Jennifer asked her father. "She's trapped on lyoko, don't worry I'll destroy anything that tries to stop me from getting her out" Brandon said getting up. "Jeremy, I want you to activate the code:earth program you used to materialize aelita when I tell you I'm bringing back someone else along with ashley" Brandon said as he made his way to the elevator. "Right everyone get ready" Jeremy said sitting in front of the computer.

Brandon entered the scanners yumi and odd were next. Aelita and ulrich entered the scanners after the others were virtualized. "Let's move" Brandon said running for the edge of the sector. "I'll send the vehicles" Jeremy said. "No time just call the transporter to take me to sector 5" Brandon said arriving at the eastern edge of the sector. The others arrived just when the transporter did, but brandon had already jumped inside it and it flew off. "Jeremy call it back" Ulrich said. "I can't Grimm must be stopping me from entering the code" Jeremy yelled. "So brandon is on his own" Aelita said worrying. "I'm afraid so" Jeremy said staring at the screen. As the transporter arrived in sector 5 brandon ran towards the walls as they opened. In the center room brandon looked for the key to stop the countdown. When he spotted it he aimed his pistol at it, before he fired a creeper shot the key. Brandon looked at the monster as it slithered into the hall that revealed itself after the key was activated. Brandon followed the creeper down the hall still holding his weapon in case the creeper in front of him tried anything. In the room at the end of the hall brandon saw ashley laying in the center of the room, he ran over to her and picked her up to see if she was okay. ashley was out cold brandon looked back the creeper he had followed was gone. "I don't like this" He said to himself. "Jeremy send me the overtank when I reach the outside of this dome" Brandon yelled. "Bran... re... I coul..." Jeremy's voice was cut off because of the interference on the mic. "Well now I didn't expect you to be here so quickly" Grimm said appearing behind brandon. Brandon turned Grimm was standing across from him an army of creepers were with him. "You will suffer slowly for this" Brandon growled. "The only one that will suffer is you" Grimm smiled as the creepers attacked brandon.

"Dad, Mom" Jennifer yelled seeing the fight her father was in. "Come on fight back" Terry yelled. "He can't he's too worried about ashley" A voice from the computer said. "Who was that?" Randy asked backing away from the computer. "Jeremy send the overtank to the outside of the sector I'll do what I can to help brandon escape" The voice said. "Who are you?" Jeremy asked. "No time hurry" The voice said. Brandon continued to evade the incoming attacks. Bradon tripped and fell to the ground. "Well that's disapointing I expected more from you" Grimm said. Grimm raised his hand and pointed at brandon signaling the creepers to finish him. A wall appeared in front of brandon just as the creepers fired their lasers. "What kept you?" Brandon yelled gettiing to his feet and lifting ashley onto his shoulders. "No time lets go" XANA said. They both ran down the hall behind them and entered the overtank that was waiting for them at the edge of the sector. Brandon mounted the machin gun turret at the top and XANA piloted the tank. "Get us the hell out of here" Brandon yelled. "I'm opening the tunnel now" Jeremy said. The overtank entered the tunnel and landed next to the others at the edge of the mountain region. "Right were I left you" Brandon said dismounting the gun turret. "Where's ashley?" They all asked in unison. "She's safe and so is our guest" Brandon said. "What guest?" Ulrich asked him. "Hi" XANA said emerging from the tank. "What is she doing here?" Ulrich yelled. "Easy Cowboy she's cool" Branodn said. "Hate to break up the reunion, but you have something of mine" Grimm said. Everyone turned around just as Grimm destroyed the overtank.

"Ashley" Brandon yelled. "She's okay I materealized her back here already" Jeremy said. "Now hand XANA over to me" Grimm said advancing towards XANA. XANA tried to step back, but the edge was right behind her. She looked on in horror as Grimm continued to advance towards her. Brandon steped in front of XANA to cut Grimm off. "So you're protecting her?" Grimm said. "I told you I would make you suffer slowly for what you did" Brandon said turning his pistols into the rocket launcher and gattling gun. "Please you can't defeat me on your own" Grimm grinned. "Ulrich you and the others get to the tower deactivate it and get XANA out of here" Brandon yelled. "What about.." Aelita began. "NOW" Brandon yelled. As ulrich lead XANA and the others to the tower brandon began his fight with Grimm. Brandon fired his gattling gun, but Grimm evaded. Grimm attacked brandon taking 90 life points from him in the first hit. "Brandon you can't take another hit" Jeremy yelled. The elevator opened and jeremy looked over as jennifer, zoah and the other kids entered the elevator. "What are you doing?" Jeremy yelled. "I'm going to help" Zoah said. "So am I" Jennifer told him. "No its to dangerous" Jeremy yelled. The kids entered the scanners and were virtualized. "How did... I didn't" Jeremy was confused at how the scanners virtualized the kids without him doing anything then he saw zoah's laptop hooked to the back of the super computer. "Damn he's good" Jeremy said. The kids arrived on lyoko and headed towards brandon.


	8. The vision?

Chapter 8. The Vision. 

Brandon got to his feet and tried to aim his gattling gun at Grimm, but he was knocked back to the ground because Grimm was manipulating the field.  
"I hope that isn't all you have" Grimm said smiling. Brandon got back up and tossed his guns to the ground and entered his fighting stance. "You think you can beat me with that" Grimm said. Brandon stood without moving waiting for Grimm to make his move knowing that if he didn't land this hit he would lose. "Die" Grimm yelled charging at brandon. "Now" Brandon yelled sidestepping Grimm's attack and launching a barrage of various attacks forcing Grimm towards the edge of the sector. As brandon was about to land the last hit he was shot in the back by a hornet. "Nice try" Grimm yelled uppercutting brandon knocking him down. Grimm walked over to brandon and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air, then walking towards the digital void and holding brandon above it. "Dad" A voice yelled from the right. When Grimm turned his head Jennifer had kicked him dead in the face forcing him to drop brandon & knocking him down. Brandon got back up and looked at his daughter then to the others that were gathered in front of him. "Well now isn't that sweet your family is here" Grimm said getting up and looking at jennifer. "Strange I scan you yet I have no weapons from you" Grimm said staring at jennifer with confusion. Brandon saw an opening and jumped at Grimm.

"Dad" Zoah and jennifer yelled as their father and Grimm went over the edge of the sector. Brandon grabbed the edge of the sector and tried to pull himself back up. Zoah stabbed a knife into the ground and brandon took hold of it to anchor himself while he climbed back up. "Dad are you okay?" Jennifer asked him. "I think thats enough fun for an hour" Brandon said smiling. "So is this lyoko?" Terry asked looking around. "Part of it" Brandon said retriving his guns. "Where is everyone?" Zoah asked. "They went on to the tower" Brandon said checking his ammo. "Jeremy I'm going to need you to reload some clips for me" Brandon yelled. "Already done" Jeremy said. At the other side of the sector: "Aelita head for the tower odd and I will cover you" Yumi said. "Okay" Aelita said running for the tower. Ulrich was trying to fend off a few megatanks, but he was overwhelmed. Odd and yumi were eventually taken out thanks to Grimm's constant interfference. As aelita entered the tower she went to the top platform and found XANA trying to shut down the tower. "Damn it all" XANA yelled in frustration. "What is it?" Aelita asked walking over to XANA. "I can't log in Grimm won't let me" XANA said. "Then what are we going to do?" Aelita asked. "You're going to die" Grimm said appearing behind them. "Aelita come on" XANA said grabbing aelita's arm and running for the outside. When they got to the outside of the tower Grimm was standing in front of them a double bladed sword in his hand and karen laying on the ground next to him.

"I won't let you take her" Aelita said stepping in front of XANA. "You're nothing to me" Grimm said slpping aelita to the ground and continuing towards XANA. Karen got up and used her special ability to give aelita extra points. Karen was devirtualized since she used her last points. "Karen" Brandon yelled running up to her just as she dissappeared. "Brandon" Aelita said pointing to Grimm. "Get away from her" Brandon yelled running up to Grimm. Grimm dissappeared and reappeared behind brandon and knocked him into XANA. "Give Up" Grimm said becoming irritated. "Hey Grimm" Zoah yelled. When Grimm turned around zoah had stabbed two knives into his arms had kicked him in the side. Grimm stood as if nothing happened. "Is that it?" Grimm asked pulling the blades out of his arms. Brandon grabbed Grimm from behind and held him. "Kill him" He yelled to the kids. Zoah, jennifer, terry, toshika and randy all attacked Grimm Brandon then shot him in the back. "Is he dead?" Zoah asked. "They never are" Brandon said unloading all 5,000 rounds from his gattling gun into Grimm. Grimm got up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've had enough games" He said then attacking zoah devirtualizing him, then moving towards toshika. "Sis move" Terry yelled pushing his sister out of the way and taking the hit from Grimm. "2 down 4 to go" Grimm said. "Jennifer take the others and leave" Brandon said. "Dad I... "Thats an order" Brandon yelled. Jennifer, randy and toshika went over to aelita and XANA and left to take cover. "They won't escape me" Grimm said. "They don't need to" Brandon said. Grimm smilied then charged brandon. Brandon sidestepped Grimm and retaliated, but missed.

Brandon and Grimm continued to go at each other until Brandon ran to get distance from Grimm. "Thats right run" Grimm taunted. Brandon continued to run until he fell to the ground visions flashing through his head. He saw images of jeremy and XANA DEAD, yumi unconcious, odd bleeding all over his face, karen half-dead on the ground, ulrich hanging from the wall a sword stabbed through both his shoulder blades, and ashley laying in front of him...DEAD. Brandon began screaming his head felt like a typhoon was raging through his mind. Brandon passed out from the overwhelming pain. Jennifer and the others eventually found brandon he was laying on the ground motionless as if he werew dead. "Dad wake up" Jennifer yelled. Jennifer was grabbed by thre throat and lifted from the ground. "You will die" Grimm said slamming jennifer into the ground then devirtualizing every one except XANA, aelita and brandon. Brandon began to wake when he got to his feat he looked as though he had just seen death itself. Brandon was shaking uncontrollably his eyes were full of fear. "Brandon look out" Aelita yelled. Brandon didn't move Grimm had a gun to his head and devirtualized him. Brandon still had that terrified look on his face when he dissappeared.

Jennifer got up and punched Grimm across the face and began an assault of her own. As Grimm was being forced back jennifer yelled for aelita and XANA to head for the tower. Jennifer knocked Grimm over the edge and into the void and then rejoined aelita and XANA in the tower. "Are you okay?" XANA asked. "Yeah" Jennifer said. After aelita deactivated the tower jeremy materialized her, jennifer and XANA back to the factory. The scanner doors opened and ashley was finally awake she still a bit dazed, but she was able to move. Brandon was still petrified from the visions he had on lyoko. Jennifer stepped out of the scanners and walked over to her mother. "Mom are you..." Ashley punched jennifer across the face knocking her to the ground. Ashley had tears in her eyes. "Mom why'd you..." Ashley had knocked zoah to the floor as well. "Ashley calm down" Karen said stepping in front of ashley trying to calm her. "I was scared karen I thought I was going to lose them" Ashley said crying on her sister's shoulder. XANA walked over to the elevator and looked at brandon he was sitting against the wall of the elevator petrified, a look of horror on his face. The elevator went up to the computer room and XANA stepped out and walked over to the computer and then looked at the hologrom of lyoko. Ulrich was glaring at her from the other side of the room, odd and jeremy were keeping thier distance as well. The elevator opened again and aelita, ashley, jennifer and zoah walked out and over to the others brandon was still sitting in the elevator staring blankly at the floor. "Well I think we should be heading home" Yumi said in hopes to end the silence. Everyone headed for the elevator. XANA continued to stare at lyoko's holo image. The elevator took the gang back to the main floor and everyone left except brandon who was still paralyzed with fear. Ashley stopped to see if brandon was okay. "Brandon are you okay?" Ashley asked him. At that moment brandon fell to the floor holding his head screaming from the pain he was in more visions began to fill his mind and he could hear them this time.

Brandon's POV: "Jeremy" Aelita yelled as jeremy dropped to the floor dead, "Aelita come on he's dead" XANA yelled trying to pull aelita back. Grimm began to walk towards aelita and XANA ulrich and karen attacked him with swords, but Grimm had knocked each of them out nailing karen at a vital point in her neck nearly killing her then holding ulrich on the wall stabbing both swords into his shoulders. "Ulrich" Yumi yelled as ulrich screamed from the pain. Odd tried to stop Grimm but he was hit in the face with a pipe, odd got back up his nose was broken. "Get out of here" Odd yelled to the others. "Odd no" Aelita yelled. "Go" Odd yelled as Grimm hit him again. Grimm grabbed a chain and began to strangle odd with it. Odd tried to force his way out, but his effort was in vain as he began to cough up blood his vision began to fade and he passed out. "ODD" Aelita screamed as her husband was tossed into the wall. Grimm ran towards aelita ready to srike then yumi stepped in the way and took the hit knocking her out. XANA tried to get aelita to leave, but Grimm had killed her by stabbing her through the back of her neck. Ashley ran over to Grimm to try and stop him. "Brandon take aelita and go shut down lyoko hurry" Ashley yelled. "Ashley no I won't... Ashley screamed as a pipe was driven through her chest and she was tossed in front of brandon. Grimm began to laugh as aelita was on her knees staring at her friends all dead except for brandon. "Now its just you and me" Grimm said smiling at brandon as he held ashley's head to his chest tears flooding his eyes. "BRANDON WAKE UP" Ashley's voice called from the distance.

Brandon's eyes shot open and he jumped up and backed into the wall shaking yelling trying to make the vision leave his mind. "Brandon what's wrong?" Ashley asked running over to him. Brandon knocked ashley to the side and tried to run out of the factory, but he fell to the ground and he backed into the wall once more ashley tried to calm him but he was to freaked out to realize it was her. "Stay back" Brandon yelled pulling out his pistol and firing at ashley. Ashley was hit in the shoulder, but she continued toward brandon. "Ashley don't he's crazy" Ulrich yelled stepping in front of her. Ashley walked around ulrick and continued toward brandon. "Its okay" Ashley said. "Get..away" Brandon said his voice full of fear the gun in his hand shaking violently. Ashley grabbed the gun and placed her hand on the side of brandons face "Its okay" She said to him. Brandon snapped out of his confussion and saw ashley in front of him. "Ashley" Brandon yelled wrapping his arms around her crying uncontrollably at what he had seen. Everyone stared at brandon as he held ashley not letting go noone had ever seen him freaked out like that. Ulrich was beginning to doubt brandon beginning to lose trust in him.


	9. Evening the odds

Chapter 9. Evening the odds. 

Grimm had stopped attacking the last assault was 6 weeks ago, everyone was beginning to think he had given up. Brandon had not spoken to anyone since what happened, he avoided any kind of verbal contact with everyone. Brandon walked out to the edge of town and stared at the distant moon. "What is happening to me?" He asked himself. Brandon's phone began ringing and he checked it it was from XANA. "Hello" Brandon said answering his phone. "Brandon I need to show you something meet me at the factory" XANA said then hanging up. Brandon headed to the factory to see what XANA wanted. On the way there he felt as though Grimm was watching him, but he didn't care. "WHAT?" Odd yelled into his phone. "Just get to the factory and hurry" Jeremy said. A few minutes before brandon arrived at the factory every else was in the main room with thier kids wondering why. Brandon walked in and jumped down from the platform and walked to the elevator. "Brandon where have you been all day?" Ashley asked. Brandon didn't answer he took the elevator to the computer room and began to talk with XANA. When the others entered the computer room brandon headed for the scanners. "Brandon stop" Ashley said grabbing his arm. "Let go ashley" Brandon said in a dark voice. "Brandon I want to know... "I said let go" Brandon yelled in an angry evil voice pulling his arm away from ashley. "What's his problem?" Odd asked. "Ashley are you okay?" Karen asked looking at her older sister. Ashley gazed at brandon in disbelief that he would speak to her like that he had changed no longer the fun loving guy she knew. Brandon looked up after he hit the button for the elevator to take him to the scanners he saw tears forming in ashley's eyes.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as the doors shut. When the doors opened brandon walked over to the center scanner and entered it. "I'm sending you to the ice region" XANA told him. Brandon was materealized to lyoko nd he looked around for any sign of Grimm. "Area locked down" Brandon said. "I'll be there in a few seconds" XANA said. XANA went to the scanners and materealized herself. She landed next to brandon and they began to head east. "What are they doing?" Odd asked. Brandon and XANA entered a tower and accessed the computer. XANA opened a file from sector 5 and showed it to brandon. Brandon's eyes were filled with anger and fear as he read the file. Before he could say anthing the tower shook violently. "What the fuck was that" Brandon yelled. Grimm with an army of megatanks were attacking the tower. "Lets go" Brandon yelled grabbing XANA by the arm and running out of the tower. "So nice to see you again" Grimm said smiling. "You're going to die here" Brandon yelled drawing his pistols this time turing them both into gataling guns. "I see you're ready" Grimm said then ordering the megatanks to form a circle around him and brandon. "I do hope you're up for this" Grimm said. Brandon began to fire his guns at Grimm he hit Grimm with all 10,000 rounds and nothing happened.

"My turn" Grimm smiled as he ran at brandon and hit him in the face. Brandon didn't lose any life points, but he could feel physical pain from the attack. Brandon got up and dropped his guns and attacked Grimm. Grimm ducked under him and kicked him in the stomach. Brandon fell to his knees holding his stomach he knew his ribs were broken in his real body. Grimm grabbed brandon's arm and slammed it against the shell of a megatank several times. Brandon's arm was broken as well. The assault continued until someone shot at Grimm. "Its about time" He said smiling as he turned to face the lyoko gang and thier kids. Grimm ordered his monsters to attack. Odd, yumi, karen and ashley were quickly devirtualized. "Now I can see what you 5 can really do" Grimm said gazing at the kids. Zoah drew two knives from his belt, terry was holding a grenade in his hand, toshika held two blade fans just like yumi's except they were green, randy a bow and some arrows strapped to his back, and jennifer had no weapons.

"You still don't have any weapons" Grimm said staring at jennifer. Brandontried to stand, but was shot by a megatank which knocked him down. Ulrich tried to strike Grimm, but brandon stopped him. "This is thier fight" Brandon said. Grimm ran towards terry and tried to attack him, but when he hit him terry exploded blowing Grimm back a few feet. "What the hell" Grimm said. Terry appeared on the other side of toshika. He used his special ability, Teleport. "May I?" Toshika asked. "Go ahead" Terry said stepping out of the way. "Grimm ran at toshika. "Go" Toshika yelled as she tossed one of her fans at Grimm. Grimm jumped over the fan and evaded it when it came back around, toshika extended her arm and moved it around, where her arm moved her fan moved. She controlled her fans through her special ability.

"I am going to enjoy this" Grimm said evading toshika's attacks and closing in on her. Randy fired an arrow at Grimm that hit him in the arm and froze it. "Randy fire after my attack" Zoah yelled as he ran for Grimm. Grimm tried to avoid zoah, but he was caught off-guard by toshika's fans. Zoah stabbed both his blades into Grimm's arm and randy shot another arrow into Grimm's arm frezzing the blades into his arm. A life point gauge appeared on the super computer's screen. It was Grimm's life point gauge his barrier had been penatrated. Grimm began to attack wildly trying to hit all the kids when he was the only one getting hit. "Brandon we can finish this here, let me go" Ulrich said. "No its thier fight they have to fininsh it" Brandon said. "Don't you even care about them they could die" Ulrich yelled. "Come on" Brandon mumbled to himself as he watched Grimm finally gain the upper hand in the fight. "Die"  
Grimm yelled as he hit zoah in the face. Grimm summoned monsters all around the kids. 7 crabs, 15 blocks, 8 tarantulas and 6 megatanks. Jennifer stepped forward and glared at Grimm. "What can you do" Grimm taunted. Jennifer clinched her fist and dissapeared.

In 2 seconds every monster was destroyed and jennifer had reappeared in front of her friends her fists raised ready to fight. "So you want me to kill you myself" Grimm said assuming his stance. "Jennifer" Ashley said worried that her daugter was going to die. "Dad" Zoah yelled looking at his father. "Let her fight" Brandon yelled. "So you're going to watch your daughter die" Grimm said smiling. "No I'm going to watch you get beat within an inch of you're life" Brandon said smiling. When Grimm turned back to face jennifer she had punched him in the face sending him back 7 feet. "Oh yeah" Jennifer yelled. "Grimm's life points are down to 7,000" Jeremy said in amazement. "He has that many?" Aelita asked horrified at Grimm's strength. "He started with 10,000" Jeremy said. "What she did 3,000 to him with one shot" Yumi said staring at the screen.

"Grimm originally has 2 million" XANA said exiting the elevator. "How'd you get back?" Aelita asked. "Grimm lost focus allowing me to log out" XANA responded. "So you're saying that those five kids were able to actually cause damage to Grimm" Yumi said. "Yes, with thier combined strength they were able to bring him down far enough for his life meter to appear on the screen" XANA said. "Grimm, you will not escape" Jennifer said. "I cannot be defeated" Grimm yelled as he charged at jennifer. Jennifer evaded the attack and hit Grimm in his chest knocking him back. "Grimm has 6,000 points remaining" Jeremy said. "What why didn't it do more?" Odd yelled. "Because I left" XANA said. Everyone looked at XANA. "What do you mean because you left?" Ashley asked her. "Jennifer's special ability is all she as, Her ability increases her speed and strength to match that of all her team members that are still on lyoko combined" XANA explained. "So the more people there the more powerful she is?" Karen asked. "Exactly" XANA said looking at the screen. grimm attacked jennifer and was brought from 6,000 to 200 life points in a matter of seconds. "DAMN" Yumi said amazed at how quick and powerful jennifer was.

Grimm attacked jennifer once again, but he quickly turned to ulrich and devirtualized him along with terry, randy and zoah. When they left lyoko jennifer felt herself become weaker. "Come on jen" Brandon said to himself still watching the battle between his daughter and Grimm. "Now I have the upper hand" Grimm laughed as he finally hit jennifer knocking her back and taking 20 life points from her. "Is that all you got?" Jennifer asked as she got up.  
"You're just like brandon persistent even when you can't win" Grimm said. Jennifer attacked Grimm and managed to hit him 3 times bringing him from 200 to 130. Grimm decided to take out toshika before jennifer could attack again. When jennifer ran for Grimm he turned and shot toshika in the head with a pistol he got after he scanned brandon. Jennifer still hit Gimm, but only did 40 damage to him. Grimm ran at jennifer and tried to hit her, but she evaded and hit him in the neck as she jumped to the side. Grimm had 50 life points he couldn't devirtualize brandon and he couldn't continue to fight jennifer or he would lose. "We'll meet agian" Grimm said as he dissappeared. "Dad" Jennifer yelled as she ran over to her father to see if he was okay. "Brandon I fixed the scanner you can come back now" XANA said from the other side. "Good I've had enough excitement for today" Brandon said as he and jennifer were brought back to earth.

In the computer room everyone was talking about the kids and how powerful they were espcially jennifer. Brandon walked over to ashley. "Ashley" He said his voice hollowed. Ashley turned and looked at brandon. "I...I'm sorry for earlier" Brandon said. "Its okay, but I want to talk to you about another matter when we get home" Ashley said. Brandon knew that he was in for it, him and ashley were going to be fighting later, but he decided to just let it happen and try to enjoy the celebration. "Hey dad" Terry said. "What?" Ulrich asked looking at his son. "Does this mean we're going to help you fight on lyoko?" Terry asked. Everyone went silent they didn't want to put thier kids in danger, but they needed them to help them fight Grimm. "I think its a good idea" XANA said. "Yeah well no one cares what you think so shut the hell up" Ulrich yelled at XANA. "Why don't you, she's here to help can't you accept that" Brandon yelled standing up. Everyone stared at brandon as he glared at ulrich.

"Brandon its okay" XANA said. "No its not, he needs to get used to you being here he needs to learn that your not the enemy" Brandon yelled. "I'm going outside" Ulrich said getting up to leave. "You need to stop being so stubborn" Brandon said to ulrich as he walked past him. Ulrich snapped he turned and tried to hit brandon. Brandon sidestepped ulrich's punch and tried to hit him back, but he fell to his knees the pain from the injuries he got while battling Grimm was too intense. Ulrich was about to hit brandon again until odd and yumi stopped him. "Calm down buddy" Odd said pulling ulrich away from brandon. "Ulrich stop" Yumi demanded holding ulrich's arm. Ulrich pulled himself away from odd and yumi and ran at brandon. Brandon moved to the left and grabbed ulrich around the neck and dropped to the ground landing ulrich on his face. Brandon tried to get up, but his ribs were crumbling beneath the pain. Everyone decided to leave and head home.


	10. Brother?

Chapter 10. Brother? 

Shepherd residence. 2346 hrs (11:46 p.m.) Yelling could be heard from the inside of brandon and ashley's house ashley and brandon were fighting. "Why didn't you stop them, they could have been killed" Ashley yelled. "They needed to realize how powerful they actually were, and I wanted Grimm to know that he can be beaten" Brandon yelled. "So you have your kids and the kids of your friends put thier life on the line just to humiliate Grimm" Ashley yelled . "Grimm needs to leave us alone he has no right to constantly mess with me XANA or anyone" Brandon yelled. "Grimm isn't the point our kids safety is, you could have stopped them, but you let them risk thier life just to see if Grimm was able to be hurt" Ashley yelled. "I couldn't think of anything else, I'm not alexia I can't think of several plans at once" Brandon yelled. "Alexia wouldn't be stupid enough to let you risk your kids life either" Ashley yelled. "How would you know, I knew her a lot better than you did, She would have found a way to save the kids if they didn't manage to beat Grimm" Brandon yelled. "I doubt she would let you do that brandon she wouldn't it wouldn't be like her" Ashley said her voice lowering to sad and very hollow tone. "If alexia were still here Grimm would be dead" Brandon yelled. If she was so great why didn't you hook up with her" Ashley yelled her voice still sad and hollowed. "I wish I did" Brandon yelled.

There was silence ashley gazed at brandon shocked at what he had just said to her. "Ashley I...I'm" Brandon tried to speak, but he was confused he shocked himself that he said that to ashley. "Ashley I didn't mean to... "Just leave me alone" Ashley said walking past him and heading outside tears flooding her eyes. Brandon picked up his phone and called odd. "Hello" Odd yawned. "Odd I need a favor" Brandon said his voice shattered just like his mind and heart. "What's up" Odd asked. "I need you to come get jennifer and zoah and take them to your house for the night" Brandon said. "Why?" Odd asked. "Ashley and I... please just please just do this for me okay" Brandon said tears flooding his eyes. "Alright" Odd said hanging up. Brandon walked to the closet and grabbed his jacket and waited for his kids to get down stairs. When odd arrived jennifer and zoah looked at thier father and began to worry of what was going to happen. As odd drove off brandon waited a few minutes before he left. Brandon walked around and headed straight for the east side of town. Brandon walked up a hill and found ashley sitting on the ground staring at the sky her eyes still full of tears. Brandon didn't know what to say so he just walked up to her. Brandon sat down next to ashley and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ashley I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I shouldn't have said what I did" Brandon said his voice shattered. Ashley looked at brandon and placed her hand on his and closed her eyes.

On lyoko: "Just as I planned it, everything as gone according to plan" Grimm said chuckling evily. "In his weakened mental state he will be so easy to destroy both physically and emotionally" Grimm said dissappearing. Back at the hill: Brandon and ashley were still sitting next to each other nither one of them spoke. Brandon had tears running down his face. Ashley didn't blame brandon for what he said, but she still felt bad that he said it. Ashley began to cry as she leaned on brandon's shoulder. A cold wind began to sweep by them. Ashley began to shake she was frezzing. "Here" Brandon said removing his jacket and handing it to ashley. Brandon drapped it on her shoulders he wasn't affected by the cold. Brandon smiled as he and ashley sat there the wind passed, but the storm came. "Well isn't this touching" An all to familiar voice said from behind them. When they turned Grimm was standing there grinning at them. "what do you want?" Brandon yelled getting up. "I want you dead I thought you would know that by now" Grimm said smiling. "Ashley get out of here" Brandon said. "Brandon I... "Go" Brandon said. "Be careful" Ashley said as she got up and ran. "Now its just you and me" Grimm said. "Just the way it should be... brother" Brandon said. "So you've figured it out" Grimm said. "Yeah its time to finish you for good" Brandon yelled as he charged at Grimm his older brother.

Ashley continued to run, but she stopped and looked back she could still see brandon and Grimm fighting. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let brandon fight alone. Ashley ran back to brandon to help him. "There" Grimm yelled as he struck brandon in the side of his neck. Brandon fell to the ground choking. "Grimm" A voice from behind him called. When Grimm turned ashley jumped him. "Pheonix kick" She yelled as she kicked him in the side of the neck knocking him to the ground. "Ashley I told to run" Brandon said getting up. "What and let you have all the fun, I don't think so" Ashley said. Brandon smiled at her as he waited for Grimm to get up. "So you want to die together" Grimm said as he rose to his feet. "Bring it" Brandon said assuming the same stance Grimm was in. "Brandon when we win you're going to have to tell me why he knows you're style" Ashley said. "Alright" Brandon agreed. Grimm began his attack brandon sidestepped him and ashley attacked him from the side. The battle continued for an hour until Grimm ran. "Brandon and ashley were out of breath, but they never felt better. "Brandon you have to tell me how he knows you're style" Ashley said. "Call the others to the factory I want them to know as well" Brandon said. In 30 minutes everyone was at the factory and brandon was about to let every know who Grimm really was. "Why did you call us here this early?" Karen asked. "Its something all of you should know even the kids" Brandon said. "Its about Grimm" He continued. "What about him?" Aelita asked. "He's my older brother" Brandon said looking at all of them.

"WHAT?" Odd yelled. "That creep is your brother?" Yumi asked. "Yeah" Brandon said. "Well what now?" Jeremy asked. "We can't do anything until he attacks again" Brandon told him. "Well its time for the kids to get to school, so lets go" Karen said. They left and went to where they were supposed to be, but Grimm wasn't on lyoko he was at kadic. Grimm walked into sissi's office and told her that her cousin was at an old factory a few blocks from the school. "Why would he be there?" Sissi asked. "He has been hiding a secret there with his friends kaishein, stones, della-robbia, stern, ishiyama, and belpois for many years" Grimm said. "I always wondered why they acted so strange while we were in school, but never figured out why" Sissi said. William walked in and told sissi that brandon called him and wanted him to relay a message to sissi. "He said to watch out for a guy called Grimm" William said. "So he's already figured it out" Grimm said. "Who are you?" William asked staring at Grimm. "William run" Sissi yelled as she saw Grimm pull a knife from his pocket. Grimm jumped at william knocking him down then he turned to sissi and kidnapped her. "Tell brandon if he wants to see his cousin again to meet me on lyoko" Grimm said to william as he jumped out the window.

William called brandon and told him what happened. "He's gone to far" Brandon said hanging up the phone. Wiliam went to brandon's house to find out what was going on. When william arrived at brandon's house he saw that the door was left open, whehn he walked inside he looked around. Nothing had been stolen or anything, no one was there. William heard something from upstairs and he went to see what it was. When william entered brandon and ashley's bedroom he saw brandon rummaging through his closet. "Dammit where is it" Brandon yelled. "Hey what in the hell is going on here?" William asked brandon as he continued to look through his closet. "Got it" Brandon said stepping out of his closet. "What is that?" William shouted. Brandon was holding a gun that was 2 feet in length and weighed 45 pounds. Brandon grabbed a box of ammo off the shelf and loaded his gun. "What are you doing?" William yelled. "Where is he?" Brandon asked not looking at william. "He said he would wait on lyoko" William replied. Brandon picked up a radio and pushed to another frequency and said "Its time". "Got it" A voice from the radio said. Brandon got up and headed out side. "Hold on what is going on here?" William yelled. "Follow me if want to know" Brandon said getting in his car. William got in the car with brandon and he drove to the factory. They got out and headeed for the scanners. "XANA now" Brandon said. The scanners were opened and sissi was materealized in front of him. "Well now your back" A voice from behind them said.


	11. Brandon's Battle

Chapter 11. Brandon's battle. 

**This chapter will be a song fic hope you enjoy.**

Brandon turned and Grimm had kicked him in his chest knocking him back into the wall. "I've been waiting for you" Grimm said smiling. "Its time for you to die" He said then jumping at Brandon. Brandon rolled out of the way and shot Grimm in his arm. Grimm fell to the floor holding the wound in his arm then he snapped his fingers and Brandon was shot in the back by a kankrelot. Brandon turned and shot the kankrelot dead center of its eye destroying it. "Brandon heads up" William yelled. When Brandon turned Grimm had hit him across his face with an iron pipe. "I'm going to enjoy this" Grimm said holding the pipe in his hand as Brandon got up. "I'm going to finish you for good" Brandon said tossing his gun to the floor and catching the pipe that Grimm threw to him. As William and Sissi left to go to the computer room the fight began.

**Let's fight!**

Brandon charged Grimm and began his assualt. He swung his pipe at Grimm then kick ed him in the side while he evaded his first strike. Grimm retaliated with his own assault and began to attack Brandon. They continued to go back and forth at each other without letting up. "How bout this, Dragon kick" Brandon yelled slamming his foot full force in the center of Grimm's chest knocking him to the ground. Grimm jumped back to his feet and ran at Brandon who was ready with his next attack. "Pheonix Barrage" Brandon yelled as he began an attack that suprised his brother.

**We're face to face**

**Where loyalty is what I need to see from you**

**You're insecure**

**I can see the fear that breeds in your heart**

**Where will you run?**

**Where will you hide?**

**I see the blood drip from your eyes**

**Who will survive?**

**Let's get it on and we will fight!**

After Brandon finished his attack he charged his brother hoping to end the fight quickly. Brandon struck Grimm across the face with the pipe he had.  
Grimm layed on the floor motionless blood covering his face. Brandon ran for the elevator to check on Sissi when he fot to the lobby Grimm jumped him. Brandon hit the floor his glasses were shattered after being hit so hard across the face. "I will kill you" Grimm yelled as he jumped to hit brandon. Brandon raised his leg and caught Grimm and flipped him back then rolled to the side and got to his feet and waited for his brother to get up.

**I know who you are**

**The leader of lost souls**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**I'm not afraid to die**

**My soul will travel on**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**Immortal**

**Immortal**

As Grimm got to his feet Brandon jumped him from the side and knocked him to the ground and began a relentless assault on Grimm. Grimm managed to force Brandon off him and began his own attack. Grimm forced Brandon back into a corner and was about to make the final blow; before Grimm could make the final blow Ashley and Karen jumped Grimm. Grimm managed to get them off him and Brandon stepped in front of Ashley and Karen. "This is my fight" Brandon said. "Here" Karen said handing Brandon two swords. Brandon took the swords and tossed one to Grimm. Both him and Brandon held the blades ready to resume their battle.

**I need the rush**

**There's nowhere you can hide before you die**

**Why won't you face me?**

**I can see the fear that's in your eyes**

**Where will you run?**

**Where will you hide?**

**I see the blood drip from your eyes**

**Who will survive?**

**Let's get it on and we will fight!**

As Grimm charged at Brandon for the next strike Brandon evaded and charged Grimm and swung his blade. Grimm blocked the hit and slid his sword out from under Brandon's and retaliated. They continued to attack and block each hit from the other until they collided with the blades with such force that they both broke. "Back where we started" Brandon said throwing his blade to the ground and entering his fighting stance. Grimm threw his blade to the ground as well and entered the same stance as Brandon.

**I know who you are**

**The leader of lost souls**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

Brandon and Grimm both attacked at the same time as they both launched the same attack they collided with their fists and knocked each other back. They once more began to attack each other. They continued to hit the same attacks over and over until Brandon managed to sweep Grimms feet and follow up by using his Dragon fist to knock him back. Grimm grabbed something from the ground and got to his feet and ran at Brandon and stabbed him in his leg. Brandon pulled the broken sword from his leg and threw it at Grimm then ran at him. As Grimm evaded the blade Brandon kicked him in his neck knocking him back then Brandon punched him across the face knocking him to the floor.

**I'm not afraid to die**

**My soul will travel on**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**I know who you are**

**The leader of lost souls**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**I'm not afraid to die**

**My soul will travel on**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immorrrrrrtal**

Grimm got up and began an assault that forced Brandon into a corner and Grimm gained the upper hand in the fight. Brandon tried in a vain attempt to defend himself against the attack. As Grimm struck the final hit in his assault Brandon fell to the floor bleeding from his mouth his eyes empty, his body motionless. "Brandon" Ashley yelled as she ran up to protect Brandon Grimm grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the wall. Ashley fell to the ground and was unconcious next to Brandon. As Grimm turned to pick up the blade next to him he heard something moving behind him.

**where will you run**

**where will you hide**

**where will you run**

**where will you hide**

**lets fight!**

Grimm turned to look behind him and he saw Brandon getting to his feet. Brandon looked down at Ashley as he saw her there not breathing visions began to flash in his head.

**Brandon's POV:** There were screams all over. Brandon ran inside to see what was happening. When he got inside he saw his father dead, and his mother slowly bleeding to death. His older sister was dead on the ground next to him. "Looks like its just you and me now" A voice from behind him said. Brandon spun around to see who was there. Brandon saw his brother Grimm. "They were weak so they deserved to die" He said. "You did this?" Brandon said. "Yes" Grimm said with an insane smile. "I'll kill you" Brandon yelled running at his older brother. Grimm threw Brandon against a wall and ran at him ready to kill him. Brandon rolled out of the way and grabbed a knife that was on the floor and when Grimm jumped at him he held it out in front of him. The blade was driven straight into Grimm's right knee. Grimm rolled to the side unable to get up. Brandon got to his feet and ran. As Brandon ran out of his house it exploded into flames. Brandon turned to see his house burning to the ground his family still inside.

**I know who you are**

**The leader of lost souls**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**I'm not afraid to die**

**My soul will travel on**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

**I know who you are**

**The leader of lost souls**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immortal**

Brandon escaped the flashback of when Grimm killed his family and crouched down next to Ashley and kissed her. Then he stood up and faced his brother. "This ends now" Brandon said. Brandon ran at his brother and attacked him as they collided again knocking each other back they both began to lose blood at a fast rate. Brandon was knocked into the wall and as he layed against it Grimm began to taunt Brandon. "First father, then mother, next amy, then alexia, and carlos, All dead next will be you and then you're friends" He said. "I will kill all of you" He continued. Brandon remembered those he lost in the past as Grimm continued to laugh Brandon got to his feet his blood began to boil as his brother's remarks got to him. "Silence" Brandon yelled. Brandon grabbed the sword from the ground and ran at Grimm and swung the blade. Grimm barely avoided it then attacked Brandon.

**I'm not afraid to die**

**My soul will travel on**

**You can't kill me**

**I'm immorrrrrrtal**

**you can't kill me immortal**

**you can't kill me immortal**

**you can't kill me immortal**

**you can't kill me.**

Brandon got to his feet and charged at his brother again his rage fueling him. Brandon began a viscious attack on his brother swinging the blade in his hand so quickly that he didn't have time to retaliate. "There" Brandon yelled as he stabbed the blade into Grimm's right arm nailing it into the wall. Grimm struggled to get free, but he couldn't get loose. "Dragon Blitz" Brandon yelled launching an all-out assault on a helpless Grimm. As Brandon hit every pressure point on Grimm's body blood continued to pour from him. As Brandon struck th final hit Grimm dissappeared back to lyoko. Brandon dropped to the floor exhausted from the fight. Every one ran up to Brandon to see if he was okay as Ashley awoke and saw Brandon on the floor she ran up to him and saw him smiling. Brandon had defeated his brother...**FOR NOW**.


	12. The First to Fall William's Sacrifice

Chapter 12. The First to Fall William's Sacrifice. 

Four days after his fight against Grimm Brandon was finally able to walk again, though he was still in pain. Brandon headed outside to grab the morning paper. When he stepped outside the morning sun blinded him, he had been inside for four straight days and wasn't used to such bright light. "Brandon" A voice called from the driveway. Brandon looked to his left and saw Sissi and William getting out of their car. Sissi ran up to her Cousin and hugged him and asked how he was feeling. "I'd feel alot better if you would let go of me" Brandon said in pain.

"Oh...sorry" Sissi said releasing Brandon. "What are you doing here?" Brandon asked. "We came to check on you" William said. "Why?" Brandon asked. "Ashley asked us to while she's at work, she wants us to make sure you don't try to force yourself to far" Sissi told him. "I may be in pain, but I'm not helpless" Brandon said. Brandon reached down and grabbed the newspaper and Sissi pushed him forward making him fall. "What the fuck" Brandon yelled. "You can't even get up can you?" Sissi asked him. "Watch me" Brandon grunted trying to get off the ground.

Sissi and William helped Brandon to his feet and took him inside. Sissi and William continued to keep an eye on Brandon. Brandon had a fiendish grin on his face, he then got up and said he was going to get some drinks. "You two want anything?" Brandon asked. "I'll take some tea" Sissi said. "So will I" William said. Brandon walked into the Kitchen and he opened the medicine cabinet. Brandon took two sleeping pills from the cabinet and placed one in his tea. Brandon returned to the Living room and set the drinks on the table and then left the room to call Ashley.

William was about to take a sip of his tea until Sissi stopped him. "What's wrong?" William asked. "Trust me I know my Cousin, he drugged our drinks" Sissi said. "Why would he do that?" William asked. "He hates not being able to do what he usually does so he'll try to drug us so he can slip out and train or something" Sissi said. "Are you sure?" William asked her. "Positive, switch your tea with his" Sissi said. "Alright, but what about yours?" William asked. "We'll share the same drink" Sissi responded.

Brandon returned to the Living room and sat down. "Well Ashley doesn't trust me on my own in this state" Brandon said. "I told you" Sissi said. Brandon took a sip of his tea and placed it back on the table. In twenty-three seconds Brandon fell asleep. "I told you" Sissi said. "A toast to you" William said taking a sip of his tea and then handing the cup to Sissi. William fell asleep and Sissi fell asleep muttering the words "Damn it". Brandon waited a few minutes before getting up and heading outside.

Brandon walked to the back yard and removed the cast from his left arm. Brandon began to train throwing kicks and punches through the air preparing himself for his next fight against his Brother, however he would see him sooner than he thought.

**Outside Ashley's Dojo:** Five men were standing outside Ashley's Dojo. One of them was dressed in worn-out clothes and was bald and fat, the one to his left was dressed more or less the same only he had a mowhawk and he was carrying a baseball bat, the two on the right were twins they both dressed the same had the same hairstyle, but carried diferent weapons, one had a two-by-four wrapped with barbed wire while the other had a six foot biker chain that he drapped around his neck. The one in the middle was dressed in a black leather jacket and pants with black sunglasses blonde hair and red eyes that glowed slightly.

"Hey boss why are we bothering with this place again?" The guy with the biker chain asked. "I told you to never question me" The one dressed in all black leather said. The five guys entered the Dojo. Ashley was teaching her saturday afternoon class which consisted of her kids, Yumi and Ulrich's two kids and seven other kids from around the city. Ashley turned around when she heard the bell ring that signaled that the door opened. "Good afternoon may I help you" Ashley said. "We're taking over so just keep quiet and no one gets hurt" The thug with the mowhawk said. "Kids get in the back" Ashley said. The kids went to the back office and closed the door and opened the blinds on the window. Ashley entered her fighting stance and said "You picked the wrong place ass hole".

The thug with the mowhawk attacked Ashley swinging his baseball bat at her. Ashley avoided each strike and kicked the guy in his neck paralysing him. The twins attacked Ashley simultanieously. One threw his chain at her and it wrapped around her right arm. The other charged at her ready to swing his barbed wired two-by-four. Ashley jumped over the one charging at her and ran towards the one holding the chain and kicked him across the head to bring him to his knees and then she jumped off his shoulder and his twin brother tackled him by mistake.

Ashley turned to face the fourth member as he began to attack her she ducked under him and sweeped his feet she then lifted her leg and slammed her heel into the side of his neck. Someone behind her was clapping when Ashley turned around she saw the leader of the thugs...Grimm. "Well done Ashley well done both beautiful and deadly a perfect combination" Grimm said smiling. "Ashley entered her stance once again.

"Please" Grimm said. Grimm ran up to Ashley and punched her in the stomach. Ashley began to fall forward, but Grimm drew back and yelled "Dragon Claw" Grimm thrusted his half-closed palm forward driving it straight into Ashley's chest sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the room. Ashley fell to the floor motionless, no sign of life from her.

Grimm called the police and told them what he did. After several minutes the cops arrived outside the Dojo. "Who called the cops the kids?" The Fat, bald thug asked. "No I did" Grimm said. "Boss why?" The thug with the mowhawk asked. "Because there is one cop I want to kill and if they want any of these kids out of here alive they will get him in here" Grimm said.

Brandon's cell phone rang. "Hello" Brandon said. "Brandon this is Mike your wife's Dojo was attacked the attackers are holding Ashley and her whole class hostage and they won't let any of them go unless you surrnder yourself" Mike said. "I'll be right there" Brandon said hanging up the phone and heading to his car. Brandon drove away just as Sissi and William woke up. "We have to stop him" Sissi said. "Lets go" William told her heading for the door.

Brandon arrived out front of the Dojo and got out of his car. "Stop right there, take off your shoes, your belt and your shirt" A voice called from the Dojo. Brandon removed his shoes, belt and shirt then he proceeded into the Dojo. When Brandon walked in he saw Ashley laying on the floor a few feet from him. "Ashley" Brandon yelled running over to her. "Brandon lifted Ashley up to see if she was alright. Just then Brandon was hit in the back by a baseball bat. Brandon yelled in pain from the shot and fell to his knees. The thug swung again, but Brandon caught the bat and pulled it out of the thug's hands. Brandon stood up and the other three thugs attacked him.

Brandon swung the baseball bat and hit the thug he took it from across the face with it knocking him out and breaking his jaw. Thw twin thugs attacked Brandon, but he avoided their strikes and retaliated with his own attacks. Brandon ducked under the two-by-four wrapped with barbed wire and slammed the bat into the back knee of the thug, Brandon then jab the other thug in the face with the bat and then hit him in the center of his neck knocking him out. Brandon picked up the biker chain and turned and swung the chain it wrapped around the legs of the other twin thug and Brandon pulled his legs out from under him. The thug fell to the floor his two-by-four flew out of his hands and was about to fall on his face. Brandon caught the two-by-four just before it hit the thug.

Brandon tossed the two-by-four to the side and looked down at the thug. "Can we talk about this?" The thug asked. Brandon kicked the thug across his head snapping his neck, but not killing him. **(Estimated 14-30 chance of survival with a broken neck).** The fourth thug ran at Brandon and Brandon ran at him. Brandon jumped up his knees running right into the thugs face knocking him to the floor. The thug got back up and turned to face Brandon. Brandon slammed the bat down on the thugs head fracturing his skull and knocking him out.

Brandon went to check on Ashley. "Ashley wake up" Brandon said shaking Ashley. "Well good to know you can still fight in your condition" A voice said from behind Brandon. Brandon turned and threw a knife, but there was nothing there. Brandon leaned Ashley against the wall and turned. "Well now shall we begin" Grimm said. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to her" Brandon growled. "Touching" Grimm said snickering. "Brandon charged at Grimm and attacked him.

Grimm avoided all of Brandon's attacks and yelled "Dragon Fist" Grimm slammed both his fist into Brandon's chest knocking him back several feet. Brandon picked up the two-by-four that was wrapped with barbed wire and the biker chain. Brandon waited for Grimm to get closer then Brandon threw the biker chain at Grimm's feet and pulled them out from under him. Grimm fell to his back and Brandon jumped above him and was about to slam the two-by-four on Grimm's face. Grimm lifted his feet and kicked Brandon in his stomach and halted his attack.

Grimm tossed Brandon to the side and untangled the chain from his feet and began his own assault. Outside the Dojo William and Sissi drove up and got out of their car. "William we have to do something" Sissi said. "Wait here" William said running inside the Dojo. William saw Grimm attacking Brandon and picked up the baseball bat that was on the ground.

William ran up on Grimm and nailed him dead center of the back with the bat. Grimm turned to William and Brandon kicked him across his face. Grimm stumbled backwards and William hit him in the back of the head with the bat. Brandon tried to hit Grimm, but Grimm jumped over Brandon and picked up the knife Brandon threw earlier.

Brandon turned and Grimm ran passed him and headed for Ashley. "Ashley" Brandon yelled. Blood splattered on the wall, William intercepted Grimm's attack, but the knife went into his chest. Grimm yanked the knife from William's chest "Brandon smash this guy.." William dropped to the floor dead a puddle of blood covering the floor under his chest area. "One down" Grimm said smiling evily. "You're going to suffer for everything you've done, everyone you hurt, everyone you've killed I'll make you suffer for everyone of them" Brandon yelled. Brandon ran at his older Brother and slid on the floor and kicked his legs making him fall forwards, Brandon then used his left leg to kick Grimm in his neck temporarily paralyzing him.

Brandon ran over and grabbed the biker chain and trew it around Grimm's feet and pulled him to the floor and then ran over to his Brother and wrapped the chain around his neck and began to choke him. Grimm began to cough up blood as Brandon continued to strangle him. Brandon released the chain and roundhouse kicked Grimm before he fell to the floor knocking him three feet back. Brandon took the two-by-four and slammed it into Grimm's right shoulder crushing it. Grimm yelled in pain as Brandon crushed his knees and other shoulder. Brandon raised the weapon ready to strike the final blow to Grimm's skull, but Grimm disappeared in a field of electricity that came from an electrical outlet.

Brandon called for the cops to come in Brandon walked over to Ashley and layed down next to her his whole body in the most intense physical pain he ever felt. Sissi ran inside and saw William and screamed she turned William over and saw the stab wound in his chest and began to cry when she saw that he was gone. Ashley finally woke up and saw Brandon laying next to her. "Brandon why are you here?" She asked. Brandon remained silent as he stood up and walked out of the Dojo and looked to the sky.

Two days after William's death a funeral was held. Sissi, Brandon, Ashley, William's living relatives, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Karen, Jeremy, the police force and the kids that were at the Dojo and their parents attended. Brandon gave the eulogy, and after the funeral and William's burial everyone left. Brandon then swore on The souls of those that Grimm has killed, he will return the favor. **Even though Grimm was defeated he still won the battle, William is dead.

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading sorry it took so long to update school work is murder for an 11th grade **

**student and my earth science teacher constantly trying to homework me to death does not **

**help. Anyway I decided to take a break from my other three stories and update this one **

**hoped you liked it and please leave a review. thanks.**


	13. Taking It To The Next Level

Chapter 13. Taking It To The Next Level. 

Its been a few weeks since the last encounter with Grimm; every member of the lyoko gang is terrified at the thought of Grimm becoming stronger. XANA has moved in with Ashley and Brandon since the factory is no longer safe. Ashley was in the kitchen making dinner while Brandon was out in the backyard staring at the night sky. "Why... No matter what I do he continues to win..why?" Brandon said to himself. A cool Breeze swept by and Mya walked over to Brandon and laid next to him. Brandon continued to watch the night sky very deep in thought. Mya whined a little and Brandonlooked down at her. "Hey girl" Brandon said placing his hand on her head and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Brandon dinner is ready" Ashley said. "I'll be there in a minute" Brandon said. Brandon began to wonder if he would ever defeat Grimm. Grimm had broken Brandon's shoulder in their last fight the doctor had told Brandon that the injury was permanent; Brandon would never be able to use his left arm again. Brandon got up and headed inside Mya following him. Brandon tried to take his mind off of Grimm, but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next time. Brandon decided to go ahead and try to sleep. "Brandon are you okay?" Ashley asked. "I'm not sure" Brandon replied in a gloomy tone. Brandon tried to figure out a way to battle Grimm with his arm messed up, but all the scenarios that he came up with all ended in failure.

The next day Brandon headed to the factory to try and figure something out he brought a 9mm and a 23 with him in case Grimm decided to show up. Brandon remembered a while back that Grimm altered the virtual senses of Lyoko into actual senses so one would actualy feel pain. Brandon began to alter Lyoko's code so that he could do the same. After he was done he called the rest of the Lyoko team and told them all to meet him at the factory. After about thirty minutes everyone was at the factory and Brandon began to explain his plan.

"By making everything real in Lyoko that means Karen can use her healing ability to heal my arm enough for me to use it again without her suffering the downside to it" Brandon said. "What down side?" Odd asked. "Whenever I use that ability I end up in the same state as the person I use it on while they end up in the same state I was" Karen told him. "So if you use it on Brandon he will be fine while you end up with your left shoulder broken?" Yumi asked. "Exactly" Karen said. "Thats why we didn't do it before it wasn't fair to have her sacrifice her arm to heal mine" Brandon said. "So whats the point of this?" Ulrich asked. "All Karen has to do is heal Brandon's arm enough for him to use it and then they just have to let them heal on their own" Ashley told him.

"What about Grimm he'll kill us all when he finds out we're doing this" Jeremy said. "That's why all of us are going, while Karen is healing dad's arm the rest of us will be there to fight Grimm if he shows up" Jennifer said. "XANA it will best if you came with us you'll be defenseless here" Brandon said. "Jeremy here" Brandon said handing Jeremy a shotgun. "You see Grimm shot him in the legs" Brandon said. "Got it" Jeremy said. Everyone headed for the scanners and were sent to Lyoko. once in Lyoko the plan was executed. "We can't waste any time so everyone get ready" Ashley yelled.

Karen began to heal Brandon's arm while everyone else stood ready for an attack. "Just a little more" Karen said. "Good everyone lets go" Brandon said once Karen was done. "You can't; Grimm just activated several towers two in each sector" Jeremy said. "Thats it now I kill him" Brandon said. "Jeremy revert Lyoko's reality settings back to normal and lets give our old friend a warm welcome" Brandon said. "Already done settings reverted and ASL sattelite online and ready to engage" Jeremy replied.

Brandon smiled as the vehicle's appeared in front of the gang. Yumi and Aelita took the Overwing, while Odd and Randy were on the OverBoard, Ulrich gave Toshika a ride, Ashley and XANA were in the OverRacer. Brandon got his tank upgraded to hold more passengers. Brandon drove his tank while Karen, Terry, Jennifer and Zhoa rode on the sides of the tank.

All the vehicles were upgrded with new sheilds that would protect them against enemy attacks, but only from so much. "Lets ride" Brandon said driving his tank. "Its best to take out the towers one by one instead of splitting up that way we have the best chance of survival" Yumi said. "Agreed" everyone said. They headed to the northeast end of the Desert region when thet arrived there was no one guarding the tower Aelita go ahead Jennifer will escort you" Ashley said.

Aelita and Jennifer entered the tower and deactivated it. When they exited the tower and got back in the vehicles they were attacked by two unfamiliar monsters. The two monsters stood at ten feet tall and were covered with hard white plated armor and had a wierd looking laser attached to thier right arm and a starnge pulsating sword on thier left arm. "What are those?" Ulrich asked. "Hell if I know, but we're going through 'em" Brandon said.

Brandon turned his tank's cannon towards the strange creatures and said "Boom" as he fired the cannon. The two monsters were gone. "Boom my favorite kind of Boom" Brandon said. Everyone proceeded to the west end of the region to the next tower to deactivate it. When they got there the tower was yet again unguarded. "This is getting rediculous" Brandon yelled. Aelita and Jennifer went ahead and took care of the tower, but when they came out they were in the midst of a small warzone.

* * *

**THERE ARE SOME NEW THINGS IN THE STORY TO GIVE YOU A GOOD IDEA ON WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE STOP BY MY PROFILE WHEN YOU ARE DONE.**


	14. Open War

Chapter 14. Open War.

Lasers and explosions going off everywhere; the only word to describe what was happening is chaos. Two of the new monsters were charging their lasers and firing them like rockets. One could hear the crys of battle from people and monsters alike. As Jennifer told Aelita to stay back the Overwing was blow right past them. "There's too many" Yumi yelled from across the battlefield. "Jeremy get the satellite in position" Brandon yelled evading the bulky monster that charged him. "Its in position just get clear" Jeremy said. "Five seconds till fire move" Jeremy yelled. The sky lit up as the beam of light fell and sweeped the ground destroying some of the monsters.

After the beam of light dissappated the monsters had stopped firing and stood down. "Why are they stopping?" Ulrich asked very confused since they were still out numbered. "So he wants to show up; its about time" Brandon said. The monsters had cleared a path and Grimm had appeared on the field smiling as usual. Beginning to laugh Grimm had drawn a sword he scanned from Ulrich. "Lets go" Brandon yelled as he charged out from behind his tank to fight Grimm. The giants monsters began to fire their cannons, but Brandon evaded them. Grimm had disappeared before Brandon got to him. "Where is he?" Odd said looking around his arm ready to fire. "Ashley cover XANA" Brandon yelled as he was fighting the ten foot tall menace.

As Ashley moved to protect XANA a rocket was fired and destroyed the other vehicles; with the exception of the thick plated tank which was begging to show heavy damage. "Firing the satellite again" Jeremy said. The once again lit and the beam of light swept the plain once more destroying the remaining monsters. Brandon rand over to the others to keep an eye out for Grimm who was still hiding somewhere. "what now?" Yumi asked. "Everyone get ready" Brandon yelled sensing another inbound strike. Brandon rolled to the side and fired his assault rifle destroying the incoming rocket.

"The next tower is in the eastern part of the region hurry" Jeremy said. "No; we don't need to" Brandon said. "What do you mean?" Odd asked. "Grimm doesn't need towers; I don't know why I didn't realize before. Grimm just wants to wear us out until he can finish us off" Brandon said. "Damn ya got me" Grimm said coming out of hiding. "Now then why don't I give proper introductions" Grimm said as two more of the giant white armored monsters appeared. "These are what I call the Gigas" Grimm said motioning for the gigas' to begin their assault.

As the two gigas' began to attack the group scattered. Brandon began to fire his assault rifle but the bullets were like pebbles against the thick armor of the gigas. The other gigas of the gigas fired its cannon while the other went into melee combat with Karen and Ashley. Brandon stopped to reload while Odd continued to fire his laser arrows at the bomb firing giant. Ulrich, Yumi, and Zhao were fighting Grimm while Toshika, Randy and Jennifer protected Aelita and XANA from enemy attacks.

As the battle raged on Ulrich lost after Grimm swung his sword as a tricked then changed it into Odd's laser arrows. Zhao and Yumi were soon to follow. Yumi was knocked to the ground and as Grimm was about to finish her Zhao had stabbed Grimm with his daggers. Grimm turned and did the same to Zhao devirtualizing him. "This is too easy" Grimm gloated as he watched Zhao being cast from Lyoko. As the fight went on Randy and Karen fell too the superior power of the gigas'. With only seven soldiers left it was becoming obvious that they could not win this fight. "Every fall back" Brandon yelled as he held off the gigas' and his brother Grimm with his Gatling gun and rocket launcher.

"Jeremy where is the way tower?" Ashley asked running with the others. "Its about thirty meters north-east of your current position" Jeremy replied. "What about Brandon is he ok?" XANA asked. "The good news is he is still there, but the bad news is he's out of ammo and is pinned down" Jeremy said typing franticly on the keyboard of the supercomputer. "One of us has to help him" XANA said stopping. "We can't Grimm is after you we have to focus our strength on protecting you" Ashley said. "He's also looking for a way to kill Brandon in the most brutal and painful way possible" XANA argued. "I'll go" Toshika said drawing her blade fans from her pockets. "Toshika no" Ashley said. "I'll be able to cover him long enough to get out of there" Toshika said as she ran back towards the battle.

Grimm could be heard laughing over the loud sound of various explosions. "You are finally out of ammunition my brother never thought I'd see that" Grimm said mockingly. Brandon was crouched behind his tank waiting for them to blow it out of the way. Brandon heard something behind him and turned around, but nothing was there. As he turned back around something grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the tower costing him twenty life points. "What was that?" Brandon said getting to his feet. Something attacked Brandon, but he dropped to his knees and swept his leg across the ground tripping what was there.

As Toshika arrived she looked at Brandon and then looked at the ground and saw a tall green scaly-like monster that had strange blades attached to its arms. "What is that?" Toshika asked. "I don't know, but lets go quick" Brandon said grabbing Toshika by the arm and beginning to run. Once Brandon and Toshika caught up with the others they headed for the way tower. Once they got to the tower they headed inside only to find another surprise.

"Guys, guys can you hear me I've lost your signals on the screen Aelita, Brandon anybody can you hear me?" Jeremy said as the blips that indicated the Lyoko gang disappeared from the screen. "This isn't a tower" XANA said looking around. Brandon began to laugh as the others looked at him with curiosity. "What is funny?" XANA asked. "The fact that you haven't noticed" Brandon said charging Ashley knocking her down and taking her weapon. "DIE" Brandon yelled devirtualising Toshika. XANA grabbed Brandon by the neck and sent electricity through his body then throwing him to the ground. "What's wrong with him?" Odd asked. "That's not Brandon" XANA said. When Odd looked at Brandon he noticed that it wasn't Brandon it was one of the green scaly creatures.

"What is that thing?" Odd yelled. "A new monster it looks like" Jennifer said. "But where is Brandon?" Ashley asked. "This way" XANA said a touching the wall and sending electricity through it destroying the illusion. Brandon was standing there looking at them. "Ya done can we go now?" He asked. "What happened?" Odd asked. "Trap; to us it seemed like the inside of a tower" Aelita said. "To me it seemed like you were just standing there I could hear and see you guys, but you couldn't hear or see me" Brandon said. "Brandon I uploaded some more ammo for you" Jeremy said. "Thanks" Brandon said changing his weapons into an assault rifle and a shotgun.

The gang began to head towards the way tower, but there was no opposition the whole way there. "This isn't right what's going on here" Brandon said. "EVERYONE IN THE TOWER NOW" Brandon yelled. A laser was fired from the trees and Brandon avoided a near miss to his head. "Where did that come from?" Odd yelled. "Keep moving don't waste time" Jeremy said. The gang entered the tower and headed for the ice sector.


End file.
